An Arranged Marriage
by cherrydust
Summary: When a prince marries, it's not for love. But Duo and Wufei never expected to be caught up in the fire of lust and passion. And they never expected to fall in love...
1. An Arranged Marriage - 1

An Arranged Marriage

            "Excuse me Prince, but your Lady mother requests an audience."

            The addressed prince sighed loudly and rolled over, slamming his book loudly and drawing his face into a disgusted sneer, his displeasure evident. "What does she want?"

            "I don't know, Prince. Your Lady mother-,"

            "Oh shut up," the prince said irritably. "My name is *Wufei* not *Prince* and her name is not *my Lady mother*!"

            "Sorry-,"

            "I said shut up, you stupid woman!" Wufei glared at the girl and she promptly burst into tears, fleeing the room before they became too obvious. Wufei gazed at her retreating form, feeling the beginnings of remorse pecking away at him. Maybe he'd been *too* harsh with her…no, of course he hadn't. The little wretch was just over-sensitive. That was all. Wufei glared at nothing before gently setting his book on his bookcase-the books were shelved alphabetically, for despite his shortcomings, one of Wufei's great virtues was his organizational skill. Or as he was called in loud whispers by his subjects, 'a neat-freak'!

            The prince sighed loudly and left the room reluctantly to meet with his mother in the requested audience.

#@#@#@

            "Wufei! There you are darling! Finally!" Wufei groaned inwardly as his mother rose from her seat and enveloped him in her arms.

            "You act as though I've been gone for weeks," Wufei muttered, escaping her embrace as quickly as possible.

            His mother retreated a bit, smiling widely at him. "But you will be soon!"

            "What?" Wufei gazed at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. "You're not shipping me off on another one of those peace alliance tour things are you?"

            "No! Something better!"

            "Tell me then," Wufei ordered.

            His mother gazed at her son, her large blue eyes filling with tears of joy. Wufei sighed, rather loudly. Women are so emotional. Always crying over one thing or another. Weaklings, all of them! "A honeymoon! Wufei, my dear, you are to be married!"

            Wufei gaped at her, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

            "Because it was just decided yesterday!" A happy little sob escaped her lips. "After you turned down all the fairest maidens and even some of the not-so-fairest maidens, we-well, your father actually-went ahead and made some other arrangements!"

            Wufei rolled his eyes. "Who is it? Wait; let me guess. It's a beautiful mill-maid who can spin straw into gold and can sing like an angel. She's accomplished, sweet, a real lady despite her meager means and she's strong and hardy so she'll be perfect for bearing many children."

            His mother shook her head. "Nope! Since we know how you the female population-expect for me-,"

            Especially you, you meddling old hag. 

            "-we've found you something better!"

            "Tell me for God's sake!" Wufei exploded, curiosity finally getting the best of him.'

            "A boy!"

            "What!"

            "Yes! A very handsome, very friendly and affectionate young man!"

            "WHAT?"

            "His name is Duo Maxwell-and here's the best of it-his kingdom is right next to ours so once you're married and we turn the throne over to you and likewise by his parents-our kingdoms will be joined and everyone will have twice as much land and be twice as prosperous!"

            Wufei stared at the cheerful woman he called mother. "Are you serious?"

            "Of course! Here, let me get your father-," Wufei winced as his mother opened her mouth and shrieked in the ear-piercing voice that had become famous as their kingdom gained strength and recognition. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

            Moments later, Wufei's father, the king stomped out his laboratory, a white lab coat messily buttoned over his kingly attire. Chocolate strands fell wildly over his face and a cobalt blaze fired through them in the infamous Yuy death glare. "What the *hell* do you want, woman?" Heero barked out. It was quite evident whom Wufei took after.

            Relena smiled adoringly up at her husband, "I've just told our son the news of his marriage!"

            "Yeah? What do you want me to do? We already *had* that stupid 'birds-and-the-bees' talk!" Heero continued glaring down at his wife through chocolate strands.

            "I want you to come down here and talk to him about the responsibilities marriage and fatherhood and kingly hood bring upon a young man!" Relena shouted back.

            "He's marrying a *boy* for cripes sake, whaddaya *mean* fatherhood?"

            "There's always adoption!"

            Heero rolled his eyes but reluctantly turned back to the smoke that covered the entrance to his laboratory. "Trowa! Time for a family meeting!"

            Relena frowned with distaste. "Why do you have to bring that stupid clown everywhere?"

            "Because I'm the king and I say so. That's why."

            "Oh." Relena seemed to be contemplating this as Heero and the afore-mentioned clown came down the stairs, Heero thumping against each step noisily while Trowa slunk along behind him, rather like a cat.

            "What in heaven's name are you doing?" Relena asked as Heero jumped several times on the last step.

            "I was *positive* I left a landmine on one of these steps," Heero said, looking vaguely disappointed. He shrugged it off though and whirled around to give his wife yet another glare. "This is a father-son moment, we need privacy!"

            "No one here but the family. Proceed." Relena settled back into her chair and clasped her hands in her lap.

            "Mother…" Wufei inhaled noisily, trying to remember to count to ten. "Father means for you to go *away*."

            "Oh. I knew that," Relena said haughtily before stalking out of the room.

            "Thank *God* that nightmare's gone," Heero said as soon as the door was tightly closed. Visible relief showed on his face as he dumped himself into Relena's recently vacated chair. "I need a drink."

            Instantly, Trowa was at his side, pressing the demanded beverage into Heero's hand. Heero took a long draught of it, smiled affectionately at the clown to his son's surprise before turning to face Wufei, sympathy etching the lines of his face. "So…you're getting married."

            "Because *you* say so," Wufei glared.

            Heero nodded. "I know. And my word is law until the day I hand over the throne and all it's miseries to you. So, therefore, you are getting married."

            "But…why to another *male*?' Wufei asked in confusion.

            Heero laughed, a short bitter sound. "Because I know who you are."

            "What?"

            "You're just like me." Heero smirked. "You like boys."

            "No!"

            "Oh please. I'm not as stupid as your mother," Heero finished his drink quickly at the mention of his wife. "I *know* you hate women."

            "But that doesn't mean I want to marry a boy!"

            Heero gazed at his son. "But you'd rather marry a male than a female, am I correct?"

            Wufei's gaze shifted to the stolid clown standing behind his father's chair. Heero and Trowa both read the look and Trowa broke his usual silence to say, "You needn't worry about saying anything in front of me." He paused and looked down at Heero. The king nodded and Trowa continued, "I've been Heero's friend and lover for almost eighteen years now. You can trust me."

            Wufei gazed at Heero. "Since before I was born?" Heero nodded, reaching up to grasp Trowa's hand, feeling comfortable in doing so now that his secret was revealed. "Does Mother know?"

            "Of course not…" Heero sighed. "It's better she never knew, don't you think?"

            "Yes…but why doesn't she object to me…?" Wufei was hopelessly lost.

            Heero smirked, "I've got the woman tied around my finger. Anything I say is law with her…except my affair with Trowa. I think she might object to that." A smile twitched at Trowa's lips as he walked around the chair and squashed himself into the chair besides Heero.

            "Then…why don't you just tell her I don't have to be married?" Wufei asked, his eyes looking hopeless and depressed.

            "Because…I believe this Duo will be good for you." Heero shuddered, "Just be glad you're not being forced into marriage with someone like your mother."

            "But…"

            "But nothing. You're my son and what's more, I'm king. You do as I say and I say you marry Duo Maxwell!"

            "But-," Wufei tried once more.

            "I said you're marrying him!" Wufei glared at spat out some very nasty and un-princelike stuff at his father before turning on his heel and storming away, slamming the door forcibly behind him.

            Heero leaned back comfortably into Trowa's arms and said cheerily, "That went over quite well, don't you think?"

#@#@#@

            "I WILL NOT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

            "YES YOU WILL! AND I CAN TOO MAKE YOU!"

            Mother and son stood on opposing sides of the room, heartily trying to drown the other out with their screams. Duo glared ferociously and bending over, swiftly starting hurling books at the wall. "I WILL NOT!" A book hit a lamp, shattering it. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" This time a picture frame broke. "AND YOU'RE JUST A STUPID HAG SO NYAH, NYAH!" This time, Duo stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at his mother while hurling books at the wall.

            His mother glared back and started hurling various ornamental trinkets from the china cabinet at her son, screaming back in kind. "WELL YOU'RE JUST A SELFISH, SNOT-NOSED BRAT THAT I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH FOR SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS AND I WILL *SO* MAKE YOU MARRY HIM!!!!!!"

            "Um…" Duo's father nervously tiptoed into the room. "Why don't we all just calm down and maybe discuss this calmly and rationally over a cup of tea?"

            "Shut the hell up!" Mother and son bawled at him.

            Quatre's eyes widened as he quickly exited the room. What did I do to deserve this? 

            Duo glared angrily at his mother, planting his hands on his hips. "How come I gotta marry him?"

            "One, you're sixteen and the law states that any royal child must be either married or betrothed by sixteen."

            "Change the stupid law."

            Dorothy glared at him. "Two, they're the only family that will agree to having two member of the same sex get married."

            "Not my fault I'm a queer."

            Another dark glare. "And third of all, you're getting to be SUCH a brat and I wanna get rid of you!"

            "The feelings mutual," Duo cried, nearly nose to nose with his mother as the two hotheads glared and stepped menacingly forward. Duo's face cracked into a slight smile as he said, "Your eyebrows look like they each got four prongs instead of two this way."

            "You little bastard," Dorothy cried, swatting at him. But she was laughing and so was he as the two playfully continued arguing.

            Quatre stared at them, having slipped into the room unnoticed. They're crazy! And people call *me* insane! 

            Duo turned and smiled widely at his father. "Mom's converted me into the idea of marriage. She says you're the one who actually *met* my future husband. What does he look like?"

            Quatre cleared his throat nervously as his wife threw a dangerous look at him. "Um…well I'm not the best judge on this, but I'd say he was good-looking."

            "Translation please," Duo turned to his mother.

            Dorothy smirked. "Means he's fucking *gorgeous*."

            "I knew you guys had good taste."

            Quatre sweat-dropped noticeably as he slumped down in his chair. I will *never* understand them! Never! 

            "Hey, Pop, when do I get to meet him? Mom says she doesn't know."

            "Day after tomorrow."

            Duo gasped, "I have only two days to figure out how to seduce him?"

            "DUO!" Quatre shrieked, color leaving his face.

            Duo laughed, "Just kidding."

            "Yeah, yeah, you always are," Quatre mumbled as he watched his wife and son cheerily sit down and begin arguing over wedding arrangements. Quieter, hoping no one would hear him, he added:

            "Thank *Allah* I'm getting one of you off my hands."

#@#@#@

            The second hand crept around the clock, one…two…three…ten times. Dorothy, Quatre, Heero and Relena all looked despondently at each other as they pressed their ears harder against the door. For ten minutes their children had been alone together and not a sound had been heard from either one. "Do you think they're all right?" Relena asked in a loud stage whisper.

            Heero glared at her and snapped, "Of course they are! We would've heard Wufei shouting about weakness and justice if something were going on!"

            "Maybe Duo actually *did* seduce him," Dorothy mused out loud.

            Relena ruffled a bit at this as she turned and said haughtily, "Excuse me but my son will remain a virgin until marriage, *thank* you very much!"

            Dorothy blinked. "My won't…hasn't."

            Quatre exited quickly as blood poured down his face. "Thorry…bad habit," he mumbled, clutching a handkerchief over his nose.

            Heero watched him go wit mild interest before turning and contradicting his wife, "Wufei will *not* remain a virgin."

            "How do you know?"

            "Remember New Year's eve last year?"

            Relena squashed up her face in concentration. "Yeah. What about it?"

            "Found him fucking in the broom closet with someone I didn't know. He's lost it-looked like he had fun too," Heero stated in a bored tone.

            Relena stared at her husband in horror. "Heero! We don't share family secrets like that! What will Dorothy and Quatre think?"

            Dorothy smirked and punched her fist in the air. "SCORE! Looks like my Duo landed a damn good lover!"

            A sharp cry issued from the doorway and all three turned to see Quatre scurrying away, blood gushing from his nose. Dorothy sighed, and remarked, "Do you know how unbelievably hard it was to get him into bed? Took us over a year of trying just to complete the honeymoon. No wonder we only have one child."

            Heero and Relena stared at her, as she turned back to them and said cheerily, "Well, since the kids are boring, who's up to a game of poker?"

#@#@#@

            Duo yawned loudly as he watched the second hand circle the clock for the nineteenth time. Wufei glared at him and Duo shrugged. "Sorry but I'm bored. Are you *always* this dull?"

            "Are you always this ugly?" Wufei shot back nastily. He threw about a fairly good imitation of his father's glare as he settled himself back into his seat, wondering how long he'd have to be married before a divorce would be sociably acceptable. Not longer than a year hopefully.

            Duo looked highly offended. "Well aren't *you* a little ray of sunshine? No wonder your parents can't wait to marry you off!"

            "No one said we had to get married."

            "Yeah, except our parents who hold the happy power to A., exile us or B., execute us. Of course we have to get married! God, and they said you were *smart*!" Duo growled, getting to his feet, shifting his weight from side to side before throwing himself back into his chair.

            "And they said you were suppose to be agreeable."

            "I am. Usually. But not to complete assholes!"

            "At least I'm not a slut."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Duo cried, jumping up and crossing the room to glare threateningly down at Wufei.

            Wufei jumped to his feet also, glaring back at Duo. "Just what I said. At least I'm not a slut."

            "I am not!" Duo cried, throwing his hands out and shoving Wufei.

            Wufei stumbled, caught unaware and never expecting the skinny boy could have so much strength in his upper body-or anywhere else for that matter. "Yes you are! I've heard all those rumors!"

            "That's just what they are! Rumors! Lies!" Duo cried as he and Wufei became involved in a shoving match, each trying to knock the other down.

            Things continued along this line for a long while, both equally matched in strength, wits, and ingenuity. But it was Duo who won as the two fell to the ground, kicking, biting and hitting in a fierce battle.

            "I'm not a slut but I'm not innocent either!" Duo cried out, punctuating each word with a direct blow to Wufei's chest.

            Wufei glared up at him, unnerved and angered by temporality being the underhand in the situation. "Damn you!" he hissed, writhing beneath his unwanted fiancé. "Damn you straight to hell!"

            "Been there, done that," Duo replied, pinning Wufei down as he deliberately raised one leg and pressed it across his groin. Wufei froze and locked eyes with him, daring him to continue. Duo unknowingly licked his lips as he gazed on his soon-to be husband. No, he did not like this man. Not at all. But…he definitely wanted him. And from the wanton gleam hinted in the shadows of Wufei's eyes, the feeling was mutual. Duo smirked. Lust could be a good way to begin a marriage. Would make for an interesting wedding night that was for sure. With that in mind, Duo tilted his head and very slowly, took possession of Wufei's lips.

#@#@#@

            A sharp gasp escaped Wufei's lips as Duo's lips pressed against them, his tongue immediately flickering out and willing Wufei's mouth to open. Wufei's eyes were wide as he automatically opened his mouth and gave entrance to Duo's seeking tongue, wondering where this was going. Despite his earlier remark, Wufei was undeniably attracted sexually to the sharp-tongued, quick-witted boy currently engaged in rendering him senseless with his kiss. No, there would never be any love between them, Wufei was sure of it. But…maybe…there might be a warm bed and a willing partner in the future.

            "Oh!" The word slipped involuntarily from Wufei's lips as Duo's lips left his own and traveled down his throat, pausing the kiss the faint pulse of life before running his hands beneath Wufei's shirt and learning the contours of his torso, delighting in the instantaneous reaction of the muscular planes beneath his hands.

            "I told you I wasn't innocent," Duo hissed, running his hands over Wufei's torso and legs before springing back and smirking.

            Wufei sat up and glared, trying to recover the shreds of dignity remaining despite the fact his body was still raging with fire at the memory of Duo's touch. "I hate you," he whispered, his black eyes gleaming like steel in the harsh afternoon light.

            "And I hate you," Duo replied, his violet eyes darkening into a sea of stormy blue. He got to his feet and bent to press another hot, wet kiss to Wufei's lips before whispering. "But I want you."

            "I hate you," Wufei repeated, sounding much less sure of himself and extremely insecure.

            Duo laughed, a short bitter sound. "We hate each other and yet we crave each other's bodies. Makes for an interesting marriage, eh?" And with that, he exited the room, leaving a dumbstruck Wufei behind to calm himself and collect his wits before he followed Duo out to their eagerly waiting parents.

#@#@#@

            Wufei sighed heavily as he met his eyes in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. He saw an angry, depressed, obedient boy being forced into a marriage he neither wanted nor sought, to a boy he didn't know and was positive, would never like. And still…an involuntary moan slipped through his lips as he remembered Duo. He wanted the sensuous youth more than he wanted anything in his life. Oh God, what he would do to have the braided boy at his mercy, screaming his name as he-Wufei stopped and shook his head, not wanting to continue the thought. His hands trembled as he carefully buttoned the remaining buttons of his silk shirt and turned to avoid the both sorrowful and wanting look in his eyes.

            Wufei stiffened immediately as he heard the door creak open and the light sound of slender feet touching the ground. He knew who this was. "Duo," he hissed, forcing himself not to turn and gaze at the youth. "You shouldn't be here."

            "Why not?" That voice…oh, it sent chills down his spine! A shiver descended down his spine as he ached at the memory of Duo saying his name. A low, husky whisper in his ear, the tone suggesting so much more than was said.

            "Bad luck to see the bride," Wufei answered in a low voice, his hands curving into fists with self-loathing. Damn himself for wanting the wanton boy standing behind him!

            "But no one ever said the bride couldn't see the groom," Duo whispered, wrapping his arms around Wufei's waist and pressing tender kisses along his jaw line. Wufei stiffened at his touch and Duo laughed, a low mocking sound. "What is it Wufei? Are you feeling guilty now that the wedding's so close? Are you getting cold feet?" There was no answer as Wufei did his best to steady his breathing and quickening heartbeat. Duo laughed again, "You didn't seem to mind my touch last night when I had you on this very bed, wriggling beneath me and begging for-,"

            Wufei turned and glared at him, his eyes full of hot, angry fire. "I hate you," he said clearly. "I hate you so God-damned, fucking much it hurts."

            "But you want me," Duo whispered, his eyes widening, giving him a false illusion of childish innocence.

            "I do. I want you so bad it hurts too," Wufei agreed, sliding his arms around Duo, over the boy's muscular thighs, over his firm ass and up his back to clasp around his neck. Duo inhaled sharply as Wufei kissed him.

            "Um," Duo whimpered as Wufei's lips moved down his jaw line, down his neck and over his collarbone, nipping fiercely as a sort of punishment whenever the cries got to loud.

            "Shh, don't want our parents to hear, do we?" Wufei asked, his seemingly tender tone holding an underlying vein of mockery.

            "No, we don't," Duo, breathed out as Wufei's nimble fingers undid the buttons on the bridal gown he was wearing. "No we don't," he repeated as Wufei's fingers ravaged his chest and torso, pinching tender areas hard enough to bring tears and then soothing them with a hot pink tongue at the hurt area before biting again, drawing both blood and tears from Duo.

            Both boys were highly aroused by then, but it was with great conviction that Wufei pushed Duo away from him. "Go," he ordered, turning to hide the sudden, surprising tears that had sprung to his eyes. "Get out of here."

            "Don't you intend to finish?' Duo asked coyly, even as he began to re-button his dress.

            "I said get out of here!" Wufei yelled, whirling around and reaching his hand out as if he was going to hit Duo.

            Duo's own hand flung out and caught Wufei around the wrists, dragging his hands in between them. "You don't have to love me. You don't have to like me. But you *do* have to marry me and because of that, I want you to respect me," Duo told him quietly. "I can already tell you're a spoilt brat who's used to people falling over themselves for you and always having your own way. But I'm also a spoilt brat and let me assure you, you'll have to search a long ways to find a meaner and angrier one than me."

            Wufei stared at him, his lips twitching as if he were holding back words. He was shocked, angry and at a lost for words as Duo clasped his wrists so and gazed directly into his eyes. No one had ever dared look into his eyes before…it was so unnerving to have this white-faced, tight-lipped boy look into his eyes. Duo's eyes flashed violet fire and grew harder as he added, clutching Wufei's wrists tighter, his nails digging into the tender flesh of his exposed wrist.

            "I can guarantee we won't be have the perfect marriage or life," Duo promised. "But if you have the tiniest smidgen of respect for me and I for you, I think we'll be okay." And with that, he shoved Wufei away and stalked away, slamming the door behind him.

            Wufei collapsed immediately onto his bed, visibly trembling as he stared at his wrists. They were chafed red where Duo had gripped them and white marks had been left by his nails, marring the perfect caramel tone of his skin. He embraced himself tightly, trying to stop his trembling as he spoke out loud, making promises to thin air.

            "I do respect you, Duo. I respect you, I'm frightened of you, and I want you. And mostly…I'm intrigued by you."

            Sitting there, hugging himself and trembling, Wufei made a resolution. He was going to unravel the enigma of Duo Maxwell even if it took him a lifetime to do so.

#@#@#@

            Duo chewed his lip nervously only an hour later that afternoon as he knelt besides Wufei to receive the priest's blessing before their marriage ceremony. His gaze flitted nervously around the room, only to land on his future husband. A slight smile touched his lips as he watched Wufei's own nervous gaze flicker about the room. Suddenly, their eyes met and a slight gasp, so quiet that the only one who heard it was the small insect fluttering past him, left Duo's lips. Pig-headed, arrogant, mulish Wufei looked every bit as scared, nervous, and depressed as he did. The sudden realization sunk in then. Wufei hadn't wanted to be married either. Wufei would have been perfectly happy left alone buried beneath his books and schooling. Wufei wanted this no more than he did…sudden sympathy crept into Duo's heart as he watched the Asian youth part his lips and lick them nervously.

            And suddenly, much to suddenly, the priest was telling them to rise and the marriage ceremony was beginning. And then, too soon, too quickly, the priest was telling Wufei to kiss him and he didn't even register the kiss, didn't hear the priest present the newly married couple, didn't hear the congratulations or see the terrified look on Wufei's face…he was just there. Not feeling, not hearing, not registering anything.

            The rest of the day passed in a blur. The wedding reception went on for hours, immediately following the ceremony. When later asked to recount on their experience, neither one could account for them. They could only explain that the wedding reception had passed in a haze, that they were not altogether there.

            But they could describe the wedding night in great detail.

#@#@#@

            "This should be interesting," Duo remarked, watching his new husband cross the length of their stateroom in nothing but a pair of loose silk pants. For the first week of their honeymoon, they were on a ship…and after that, they had no idea where they were going. Their parents had wanted it to be a 'surprise'…

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Wufei asked sharply, spinning around, his hair fluttering out around him like a black cloud.

            "Exactly what I said. Tonight should be interesting," Duo said grinning widely.

            "We shouldn't…not when we don't care for each other," Wufei protested weakly.

            "You didn't seem to mind feelings last night when you had me su-,"

            "Shut up!' Wufei cried, whirling around again to face Duo, effectively ending the sentence. "Just shut up! It was a mistake last night!"

            "But…" Duo smirked. "It was a wonderful one." And with that, he kissed his husband.

            Wufei moaned as he felt the rapidly becoming familiar touch of Duo's mouth against his, his tongue sliding like silk over his lips and into his mouth, gently worshipping his tongue and lips. And it was as if in slow motion as their clothing fell quietly to the ground, sounding very slightly like falling leaves. And then, Duo's kiss became more forceful, driving Wufei backwards until he fell onto the bed, bringing Duo with him.

            The two struggled like that for a long moment, lips, tongue, and hot bodies invading each other, learning each other, both wanting to dominate this, neither one wanting to give in. But finally, with a small, sharp cry, Wufei fell back against the mounds of pillows stacked on their bed, his hair fanned out about him like black waves; his eyes slightly glazed over as Duo ravaged his body.

            "What?" Wufei wondered out loud as Duo suddenly took possession of his hand. What in the world could he want with *that*?

            "You know, Wufei," Duo whispered softly, caressing Wufei's hands lightly as he spoke, "I think your hands are definitely what appeal to me the most about you."

            "What?" Wufei repeated, looking at Duo blankly.

            "Your hands. I love them. They're so slender and gentle-looking…I can easily imagine them playing a stringed instrument like a violin or a harp…but I can also see them flying out in rage, ready to kill whoever struck that deep cord of anger within you. And…" Duo's tone leavened out and became soft as he continued rubbing Wufei hands, exploring his fingers and palm. "I can see them on my body, making me beg for more."

            A soft whine left Wufei's lips as Duo slowly took possession of his fingers with his mouth, bathing them with soft kisses and suckling on them gently. A slow smirk spread across Duo's lips as he nipped gently at the pulse beating beneath Wufei's skin, then moving slowly up his arm and over his chest, nipping and kissing each smooth bit of flesh he found.

            "Duo," Wufei whispered the name in a shaky voice as Duo hands flew over his body, followed more slowly by a warm mouth. "Duo…!" he repeated, his voice a low moan as the youth continued his pillage on his body, down at his thigh by then, kissing and licking at the hot flesh.

            "Shhh," Duo murmured, sidling up his body and pressing a fierce kiss to his lips. "You'll wake the whole ship!"

            "I don't care," Wufei growled, reaching out and bringing his lips to Duo's with a fierce, brutal motion. "I don't care."

            "Yes you do," Duo whispered even as Wufei protested vehemently. "You care too much."

            And with that, with a sudden, brisk movement, Duo penetrated the Asian struggling beneath him and the two raced and fought towards heights that neither one had ever anticipated.

#@#@#@

            Duo gazed around the stateroom, a sudden feeling of loneliness overcoming him. None of what had happened that day had felt right. Not sneaking into Wufei's room that morning, not marrying him, the reception, not even their physical union that night. Nothing had felt right…not until Wufei had shown a sudden fit of tenderness and drawn the braided youth into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before dropping off to sleep. For a brief moment in Wufei's strong and yet, gentle, embrace Duo had felt…he'd felt whole. Like the part of him that had been aching for fulfillment for years had been complete for a short moment.

            And Duo didn't like it.

            He didn't like it at all.

            Duo shifted his gaze from the patch of moonlight he'd been studying intensely a moment before to the sleeping form in the bed. The Asian youth was curled up, embryo style, his arms embracing a pillow tightly. A soft smile touched Duo's lips as he glanced at his spouse. How uncharacteristically cute. Duo frowned and shook his head abruptly, mentally giving himself a harsh slap. He couldn't afford to let himself have thoughts like that. He did not like Wufei and that was that. There was no point in entertaining soft feelings for the youth. Wufei and him were like oil and water. Incompatible, clashing and not good together.

            But the sex was good.

            Duo paused at this sudden thought and smiled wryly. "Mom's rubbing off on me," he said aloud, slipping off his chair and walking over to his unpacked suitcase. Dropping to his knees, he rummaged through the suitcase's contents, managing to scatter most of them across the room until he found what he was looking for. Pulling on the heavy sweater, Duo got to his feet and quickly exited the room.

            But…Duo paused in the doorway, turning to gaze at his husband.

            To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse.

            Duo's heart ached and he quietly crossed the room to brush fine strands of hair away from Wufei's face to give him better access as he brushed his lips across Wufei's. And then, he jumped away as if frightened Wufei would wake up and rushed out of the room.

#@#@#@

            Wufei shivered slightly as he sat up, slowly awakening. "Duo?" he mumbled through fogs of sleep, searching the room for his spouse. No one. Wufei felt a slight feeling of disappointment chill him for a moment, but he quickly brushes the feeling away. He didn't care if Duo was here or not. The youth was a nuisance and it was good riddance in Wufei's mind.

            Except Wufei's mind was bitterly denying the fact that he didn't like Duo right now. Instead, it was crying out pitifully for companionship. Namely, a certain braided idiot's.

            Wufei shook his head and set his jaw firmly. He wouldn't even go there. He wouldn't even start thinking about the youth. Wouldn't think of how chestnut curls escaped the braid's tight bindings and clung to his flushed face. Wouldn't think of how Duo's skin felt, silky, warm and smooth. Wouldn't think of how the scent of soap and freshness clung to the boy. Wouldn't think of how much he'd love to unravel all of Duo's secrets. No, he wouldn't think of Duo at all.

            That settled, Wufei wrapped his blanket firmly around himself and sat back against the headboard of the bed, searching the room for…no, not Duo. For signs of life. That was it. Wufei's sharp eyes quickly took in the messy state of the room and he pronounced with great dissatisfaction, "Slob." But even the meant-to-be insult had a funny, endearing little effect, bringing a scowl to Wufei's face. "Dammit, I *don't* like him!" Wufei snapped angrily at his reflection in the small mirror hanging across the room, firmly bolted to the wall. His reflection seemed to smirk. "Well I don't!"

            Oh, wonderful. Now he was arguing with himself. Fantastic. Wufei sighed unhappily and curled underneath his covers, trying to push away the pecking little feeling of worry. It was nearly one in the morning…where was Duo?

            In answer to his silent question, the door to the stateroom swung in gently.

            Immediately, Wufei was on his feet, yanking on a heavier shirt and shoes as he stalked out the door, mumbling something about 'putting the idiot in bed-with me where he belongs!'

            Figuratively speaking of course.

#@#@#@

            There he is. Wufei started towards Duo, hell-bent on chewing him out for leaving in the middle of the night, when something made him stop.

            Standing alone on the ship deck, Duo was gazing out into the endless sea and boundless night sky, embracing himself tightly against the wind's chill, his braid whipping forlornly in the wind. Something about the sad, lonely picture he cast went right through the walls of bitterness and anger Wufei had built up around himself and pierced his heart, shattering the thinnest of the walls and causing him to really *see* who he had married.

            He hadn't married a shameless whore or a double-edged smart aleck, as he'd believed. He hadn't married a contract or a country as he'd thought. He'd only married…Duo. Just Duo. Nothing else but the forlorn-looking figure standing before him.

            And he didn't know him at all.

            "Hello Wufei."

            Wufei started, surprised at Duo's quiet voice. "What?"

            "I said hello," Duo turned and smiled briefly, the cold wind whipping color into his face. "I thought you'd be out here sooner or later."

            "Did you now?" Wufei murmured, joining Duo up at the rail, unable to think of a reason not too.

            "Yep," Duo smiled again, leaning forward and putting his weight on his arms and the railing. They stood in an awkward silence for a long while until Duo finally broke it saying, "If this rail broke with my weight and I fell, would you care?"

            "What?" Wufei turned to face Duo, his dark eyes wide with surprise. "I would."

            "Really?"

            "Really," Wufei promised, his eyes meeting Duo's. Amethyst and ebony probed within each other, searching for something…but never finding it. Finally, with a mutual sigh, their eyes broke apart and returned to the black-looking waters gently lapping at the boat's edge.

            "I can't believe people are still awake," Duo said vaguely as they heard the faint strains of a song start up.

            "I think it's just us and whoever's playing," Wufei responded, not really caring but playing the role of a polite conversationalist.

            Duo smiled. "The harmonica. I haven't heard anyone play one since I was little."

            "Really?" Duo nodded and paused, giving Wufei a sharp, wary glance before continuing.

            "At the circus. This troupe of circus performers showed up at the castle one night and they gave us a show. Later that night, I slipped down to see them again and one of the older men there was playing his harmonica." Duo smiled a bit wistfully at the memory and then, returning to present day, shrugged nonchalantly. "They left in the morning and I haven't heard a harmonica since."

            The strains of the music were growing stronger as the player became more focused on his music and Wufei found himself humming softly along with the tune. It was an old one and he couldn't exactly name it… "Care to dance?"

            Duo looked up, surprised to see a wry smile curving over Wufei's lips. "What?"

            "Want to dance with me?" Wufei offered again, extending his hand, the wryness leaving his smile and a sense of playfulness seeping in.

            Duo grinned and nodded, grasping Wufei's hand, pleasantly surprised with the gentleness Wufei used as he took his hand. A soft, amused laugh escaped Wufei's lips as they moved down and across the deck, growing more playful as they became more involved with their impromptu dance and dropping his normally cold, harsh façade.

            Duo couldn't help the occasional chuckles that escaped his lips, but as he watched Wufei loosen up, the laughter faded until only an affectionate smile remained. They came to an abrupt stop as the music was abruptly cut off and they separated, a little uneasy with each other after their moment of freedom and ease. Duo grinned and said unusually gentle mockery, "You dance quite well."

            "As do you." Wufei smiled at him again, and Duo was suddenly struck by how young his spouse looked.

            "Wufei…how old are you?" Duo inquired curiously.

            Wufei looked a little surprised. "Seventeen," he replied, a feeling of self-consciousness hovering over him. Duo's eyebrows arched in an expression of surprise. Seventeen? He'd imagined Wufei to be several years older than himself…not only a year.

            "Sixteen," Duo announced.

            Another soft smile. "I know."

            "Well…now you're positive," Duo replied undaunted by Wufei's prior knowledge. A laugh escaped the Asian youth and Duo added suddenly, "Didn't you come out here to chew me out for leaving instead of getting a couple of laughs off of me?"

            "I think I'll just take you back with me instead of yelling at you," Wufei answered, amusement glowing in his dark eyes.

            Duo nodded and impulsively reached for Wufei's hand, grasping it loosely in his own as they walked back to their room. Wufei gazed at him in mild surprise, but refrained from saying anything as they walked along the deck.

            Back in their room, Wufei said suddenly, "Greensleeves."

            Duo stared at him curiously. "What about it?"

            "That's the song! Greensleeves!" Wufei explained, a soft blush tingeing his cheeks. "Sorry. I just couldn't remember the name of the song."

            "It's okay," Duo excused him "Actually…" Duo's eyes darkened and his voice softened as he added, "it's kinda cute." And with that, he stepped up to Wufei and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, chilled from their time outside.

            "Duo…"

            Duo only shook his head, smiled rather sadly and said quietly, "Good night, Wufei."

#@#@#@

            Wufei awoke to loud retching sounds the next morning. "What…?" Wufei immediately rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom, more than a little concerned about the welfare of Duo. He paused and lifted a hand tentatively, unsure of whether to knock or to just go on in. A soft whimper from his spouse decided Wufei and he barged in, covering his fear that something might be horribly wrong with Duo by launching into an immediate lecture.

            "Shut *up*!" Duo ordered crabbily before Wufei had had much of a chance to rant thoroughly. "I'm sick and I don't need your lecturing now!"

            Wufei paused mid-word and gazed down at the youth. Duo *did* look ill with his ivory skin paler than usual and dull, tired eyes. His jaw softened slightly and he asked gruffly, "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

            "I think I'm seasick," Duo announced, leaning his head against the wall and sliding gently down to the floor. He moaned softly as his body hit the cool tile and he closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath.

            Wufei watched him with increasing concern as he took careful note of the drops of perspiration beading up on his forehead and his altogether, tired haggard look. "I don't think so…you weren't seasick last night."

            Duo threw him a crooked grin, despite his closed eyes and obvious discomfort. "I was thinking about other things last night, Wufei." Wufei blushed slightly at the remembrance and looked away for a moment to gather his composure. Duo continued, unaware that Wufei was no longer paying attention to him. "Anyway, I think the water's more choppy today. I guess I'm not used to the movement on the ship…thought I'd adapt faster." Duo opened one eye and smiled feebly at Wufei. "How'd *you* gain your sea-legs so quickly?"

            Wufei shrugged nonchalantly, "When I was little, my mother used to send me out with my nurse to play. She was from an old family that until recently had made their income by fishing and she was more at home by the sea rather than the castle which is as far inland from the sea as possible. So she used to take me to a small lake and there was an old man there who used to lend us his sailboat and we'd spend the day sailing that tiny little lake." He smiled softly, "It was fun."

            Duo smiled weakly at him, "I can just see you sailing around on a lake…" He laughed. "Some how, that doesn't sit well with the image portray of yourself."

            It was on the tip of Wufei's tongue to ask what *that* meant exactly when the boat lurched and Duo slipped all the way down until he was lying on the ground, moaning softly to himself. Wufei's eyes widened and he knelt beside Duo, debating whether or not to help him up. "Duo! Get off the floor!"

            "Nooo…"

            "I don't think you're seasick," Wufei announced.

            "And what do you think, O Great Physician of mine?"

            "I think you're sick."

            "Genius. Pure genius." Duo wasn't in an extremely pleasant mood and when his cheerfulness vanished, his natural sarcastic streak struck in full blow.

            Wufei glared at the sick youth, currently clamping his hands over his face and curling up as the ship rocked with the pounding waves. "You know, you *could* be a little nicer. I *am* trying to help."

            "Spare me your priceless wisdom and help me up," Duo ordered, thrusting out a hand. Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes, but leaned over accordingly and helped Duo up. Duo staggered and clutched at Wufei, his hands digging mercilessly into his chest. Wufei glared and Duo returned the glare times ten with the added aggravation of illness and sarcasm.

            "Ah," Duo sighed softly as he finally slipped beneath the crisp white sheets of the freshly made bed-apparently a cleaning crew had been to visit while they were locked in the bathroom because the formerly messy room was now tidied up indefinitely.

            "Do you…uh…need anything?" Wufei asked clumsily, unused to aiding others. Normally there were servants to do that sort of thing…but for now, it was just him and Duo.

            "Drugs," Duo responded, smiling wryly.

            "What?"

            "Joking…bad sarcasm…" Duo's voice drifted off as he snuggled down further into his sheets and moaned, twitching spasmodically. "Owies…"

            "What is it?" Wufei asked quickly-*too* quickly.

            "I don't know…" Duo whined out, looking as miserable as he felt. "I guess I pulled something…the muscles in my shoulder blades really hurt."

            "Maybe it has something to do with being sick," Wufei guessed, kneeling on the bed and reaching out tentatively. "I could…" he gestured with his hands and Duo nodded, both his understanding and consent.

            Wufei curved his lips into a slight smile as he reached out and, tentatively at first but with increasing pressure, rubbed Duo's shoulders, moving his hands skillfully across sore muscles, pinpointing each point and knowing exactly how much pressure to apply. Duo melted into Wufei's hands, a low, soft moan escaping his lips as Wufei kneaded his muscles gently. "Jeez…Wu…you've got all these hidden talents," Duo teased, his eyes fluttering close as he leant against Wufei, letting the older youth support him fully.

            Wufei bit his lip anxiously as he worked his hands over Duo's tense back and shoulders. Duo had no idea how appealing he looked, his eyes closed and a soft, mysterious smile playing across his fine features. Wufei sighed softly as he shifted his weight around, intensely aware of the other boy's weight. He paused his ministrations to Duo's back and frowned, small lines appearing as his brow furrowed. Silence…how odd, coming from Duo…Wufei's face split into a smile suddenly. "You idiot! You fell asleep!" he whispered affectionately, slowly slipping out from beneath the slender man.

            He paused and watched Duo sleep for a few moments, worry creasing his faces as he took in the flushed cheeks and sweat-damped brow. "He needs to see a doctor or something," Wufei decided aloud. "I'm worried."

#@#@#@

            "Influenza." Wufei told Duo, repeating what the doctor had diagnosed only moments before.

            "I have the *flu*?" Duo asked, wide-eyed as he wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "Ew…" Duo paused and wrinkled his nose at his now slime-covered hand before wiping it unaffectedly on the blankets if the bed.

            "Yes and you're not to leave this room for five days," Wufei recited. "You must drink plenty of fluids, get plenty of rest and I'm not to bother you."

            "I *want* you to bother me," Duo sighed, slumping down against the pillow. "It's *boring* by myself."

            "I guess we could break that rule," Wufei allotted, even as Duo yawned widely.

            "God…I'm so ti~ired," Do yawned out, his eyes fluttering closed.

            "Good night then," Wufei said immediately, climbing to his feet.

            "Wait-," Yawn. "I'm-," Yawn. "Not-," Yawn. "Tired!"

            "Liar." Wufei smiled affectionately at Duo.

            Duo's eyes flashed, "I am *not*!" Yawn.

            "Good night."

            "I hate you!" The fiery younger man erupted, throwing a pillow at Wufei's head with surprising strength for his ill and tired condition.

            "Good night," Wufei repeated, bowing his head slightly as he exited the room.

            Duo stared after him, biting his lip harshly until finally he succumbed to the beckoning call of sleep.

#@#@#@

            "I'm all gross and icky and I'm taking a bath!" Duo snapped at Wufei.

            "You might fall!" Wufei retorted, glaring at Duo. For the past few days, Duo's condition had steadily grown worst until he'd been resorted into a state of pure, ailing misery. "You couldn't even stand up yesterday!"

            "That was yesterday!" Duo retorted, flying up and coughing heavily as he did so.

            Once the coughing had subsided, Wufei said patiently, "Fine. You can take one."

            "Really?" Duo looked up, surprised he'd won so easily.

            "But I'm taking it with you."

#@#@#@#@

            Duo couldn't help but to smirk as Wufei slowly let go of him to let him lean against the counter of the vanity. "This is so stupid," he complained as Wufei immediately stripped him of his clothes, forcing himself remember that Duo was *sick* as he did so. "I can wash myself!"

            "But you can't even sit up properly," Wufei chided, averting his eyes as he lowered Duo into the warm water. Duo let out a short whine at the heated contact before slumping down in the water and glaring at Wufei over the tip of his nose as he almost completely submerged himself in the water. "Are you trying to drown yourself?"

            "Yes."

            "Dammit, Duo, one day…" Wufei trailed off, letting his threat hang ominously.

            "Aren't you getting in?" Duo smirked at him from beneath the watery depths.

            "Do you want me too?" Wufei challenged. He hadn't *planned* on getting in with Duo, all's he'd really wanted to do was make sure the other youth wouldn't hurt himself…but he wasn't going to object to joining Duo either.

            Duo reached up and grasped the sides of the bathtub with the tips of his fingers, pulling himself to a sitting position. Then, he answered, positively *leering* at Wufei. "If you're up to the challenge."

            That settled it and moments later, Duo found a warm pair of arms around him and the disturbed water lapping gently at the sides of the tub. "Is that a threat?" Wufei murmured, pulling Duo backwards so his back was firmly pressed against his chest.

            "No, it's a promise," Duo quipped wickedly, turning in Wufei's arms and splashing a load of water out of the tub. "Oops?"

            "You're sick," Wufei reminded him, even as Duo leaned dangerously close.

            "I wanna share my germs with you," Duo smirked as he pressed his lips fully against Wufei's.

            Wufei tried, he really did try not to open up to the intrusion of Duo's lips and tongue. But…there was always a but and Wufei let down his defenses and guiltily returned and deepened the kiss. "How is this going to help get you clean?" Wufei whispered roughly as Duo hands reached up to dance across his shoulders and down his chest.

            "Shh…that's comes later," Duo responded, his eyes full of violet mischief.

            "Duo…" Wufei whimpered even as he felt the instant response of his body to Duo's caress. "We can't…not when you're sick…"

            "Why?" Duo demanded, grasping Wufei's hand tightly.

            "Because…" Wufei's voice trailed off as Duo took his hand and gently touched it to his own body. "We…shouldn't," Wufei concluded lamely, trying to remove his hand away from Duo.

            Duo sighed and suddenly slumped down against Wufei as if all his strength were gone. "Fine. But then *you* have to wash me."

            Wufei sighed and reached for the half-empty bottle of shampoo. "Don't!" Duo exclaimed sharply.

            "Don't what?"

            "Wash my hair! Don't ever touch my hair!" Duo cried shrilly, wrapping the loose strands tightly around his fists and bringing them in front of him, as if sheltering himself and his hair from Wufei.

            Wufei looked at him in astonishment but wisely said nothing as he instead dipped a hand into the shallow water to find the soap that slipped beneath him. But even as his hands washed Duo's body and gently massaged his tense muscles, Duo refused to relax against Wufei again.

            "Duo?" Wufei began tentatively as he helped Duo out of the tub a few moments later, enveloping him in a huge towel that effectively covered him from head to toe.

            "What!" Duo snapped.

            "I-I…" Wufei trailed off and glanced away before returning his gaze to meet Duo's. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I-I've never had to take care of anyone or anything before…it's always been done for me."

            Duo gazed at him, clutching the towel tighter around him even as he spoke, "I understand. It's…it's been the same for me."

            Wufei smiled briefly and quickly, ignoring the outraged complaints from Duo, dressed him in fresh clothes. "I CAN DRESS MYSELF!"

            "But not when you're ill," Wufei pointed out, as Duo's eyes wavered shut a few times. "And sleepy."

            "I am not," Duo denied, swallowing a yawn as he stated this.

            Wufei smiled. "Liar."

            "I hate you," Duo replied automatically, reaching out to steady himself with Wufei's shoulder as he stumbled on his way towards the bed. They both paused and stared at one another, Duo's eyes wide and a little frightened; Wufei's downcast and puzzled.

            "Duo…"

            "Yeah?"

            "Never…" Wufei sighed and without a second thought, picked Duo up and carried him the few shot steps to the bed where he laid him down. "Never mind."

            Duo gazed up at his spouse, unsure of what was happening. A slow, impish smirk played at his features, as he asked coyly, "Aren't you coming to bed?"

            "Duo…please…don't," Wufei begged as his spouse sat up and insistently tugged him down, towards the bed.

            "Shhh," Duo reminded him, wrapping his arms around his spouse. "Just…be."

            "Duo," Wufei whispered miserably, tears stinging his eyes even as he pressed the younger youth down into the bed and complied with Duo's whispered commands.

#@#@#@

            Wufei surveyed the brightly colored room with distained interest as he coughed quietly into his sleeve, trying to hide the fact he was sick and succeeding brilliantly at it. It had seemed Wufei had escaped without catching Duo's illness, but unfortunately, had come down with it the day they had returned to Duo's homeland. Now, a week later, he was well enough to appear in public and their parents were throwing a belated welcome home party.

            Wufei sighed miserably as he scanned the room, nimbly sidestepping the wide, whirling skirts of the woman spinning around the room in the care of their capable partners. If there was one thing Wufei disliked about the extravagant parties his family gave, it was the dancing. Despite his intense dislike for the activity, Wufei couldn't help but smile as he watched the dancers spread out across the floor as a lively beat rang throughout the room. There was a wonderful sense of acceptance on the dance floor as same sex couples danced alongside heterosexual couples and races and ethnic backgrounds intermixed without a blink of the eye.

            Wufei's eyes narrowed suddenly as he spotted the familiar chestnut curls go streaking passed him, followed by a blur of white gold. His jaw tightened minutely as he watched his spouse disappear into a darkened corner with a tall man with white gold hair nearly the length of Duo's. "Who is he?" Wufei muttered aloud, uncomfortably aware of the fact he was beginning to feel envious.

            "That would be Zechs Merquise."

            Wufei looked up, faintly startled at the deep tones. "Oh, hello Trowa," he said awkwardly, unsure of what to say to his father's illicit lover.

            Trowa nodded his greeting and continued, "Do you know who Zechs is?"

            Wufei pressed his lips tightly together, "Someone who happens to be flirting with *MY* Duo!"

            Trowa threw him a slightly surprised look at the possessive usage of Duo's name but merely said, "He's you half-uncle."

            "What? Why haven't I ever heard of him?"

            A faint smile touched at Trowa's lips wryly as he explained, "Every family has a black sheep…Zechs was the one in his. He renounced the throne in his half-sister's-your mother's-favor and ran off to some foreign country where he thoroughly tarnished and soiled his reputation and destroyed all hopes of ever being readmitted into the family. Changed his name from Milliardo to Zechs and returned to the Peacecraft court, appealing for some sort of title a few years back. They gave him the title of a foreign ambassador and for the past five or six years he's been visiting countries around the world. And…it appears he's back."

            "For how long?" Wufei inquired tersely, his eyes sharp to notice every coy, flirtatious movement of Duo's and every returning movement his half-uncle made back.

            Trowa turned and gazed at the younger man as he said seriously, "As long as it takes to take Duo away from you. Wufei, if you value your marriage, I suggest you do everything possible to make Duo fall in love with you. Zechs will stop at nothing to get what he wants…and he wants Duo."

#@#@#@

            Duo grimaced as yet another couple managed to squash themselves into the no longer secluded, dark corner. "Let's get out of here," he whispered hastily to Zechs as he noted Wufei's frustrated face as he was nearly stepped on as he headed towards Duo.

            Zechs opened his mouth to respond, but was very neatly whisked out of the corner, down a darkened corridor and into a dimly lit room, the only light coming from the crackling fireplace. He shook his head and gazed at Duo, remarking dully, "You have a lot of books."

            Duo laughed shortly, and whispered in a low voice, "Forget the books."

            "Really?" Zechs responded, stepping closer to the younger man as Duo slowly entwined his arms around his neck.

            "Really," Duo assured him softly as Zechs lips hovered over his. There was a slight pause of indecision on Duo's part and then, he closed his eyes and lifted himself up on his tiptoes to be devoured by Zechs' kiss.

#@#@#@

            "Where have you been?"

            Duo cursed angrily to himself as he met Wufei's stormy black eyes. "At the party," he replied, glaring back. "Why does it matter?"

            "Because the party ended two *hours* ago! Where have you been?" Wufei repeated his voice rising in anger. He'd never admit it, but he'd been *worried* about Duo. When he'd seen Duo steal away with the blond and not return, he'd panicked and immediately started envisioning the worst of things. Relief that Duo was all right mixed with his own self-anger from his needless worry surged up in Wufei, churning inside of him until all he could do was release his frustrations on Duo.

            "With someone," Duo answered sullenly, turning and picking up items and laying them down as he passed the dresser.

            Wufei sprung without warning, clasping Duo by the shoulders and whirling him around, shaking him in his strong grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Duo managed to shriek out as Wufei rattled his teeth with the force of his shaking.

            "Who were you with?" Wufei shouted above Duo's outraged cries. "Were you with Merquise?" No answer, just a surly glare. "WERE YOU?"

            "So what if I was?" Duo snapped, shoving Wufei away from him cruelly.

            "He's trouble, Duo! Stay away from him!" Wufei ordered.

            "I can do as I please, thank you very much," Duo snapped, his eyes glaring. "I don't need your permission for *anything*!"

            "Duo-,"

            "Shut up! Leave me alone! I can do anything I damn well please!" Duo shouted angrily, thrusting his arms out, warding Wufei off and protecting himself. "I didn't ask to be married! I didn't ask for any of this! I'm just a kid! I don't *want* any of it!"

            "Duo…" Wufei's voice softened slightly and he hesitantly reached out to touch the heaving body of the confused boy standing before him. "Please," he whispered as Duo shrugged his touch off. "Please."

            Duo turned to him then, his eyes large and shining with unshed tears. "No. I don't want it. I don't want this. I don't want you."

            "And what do you want?" Wufei whispered.

            Duo's lips twisted into a loathing smirk as he said scathingly, "Why only to be loved, of course. Isn't that how the story goes?"

            "Oh come off it, Duo," Wufei snapped, bitterness and anger seeping into the edges of his voice. "What's going on with you? One night you're all over me, the next the thing you'd like most is for me to jump off a cliff. What the hell is going on in that twisted mind of yours?"

            Duo threw him a withering glare, but answered lightly, "I haven't the faintest idea. Even *I* don't understand that great fathoms of my wonderful mind."

            Wufei's hands unconsciously clenched into tights fists, digging into the tender flesh of his palms as he asked quietly, "Can't you be serious? Just for once talk as if you really care? Instead of being cynical or oversensitive?"

            "I am NOT oversensitive!" Duo cried out, his hands flying up to beat at the air. "I'm…I'm…" he couldn't get the words out, instead he shrieked out, "I hate you Wufei! I hate you with everything I've got!"

            Wufei's eyes met his then and a slight hiss of breath slipped through Wufei's lips as he read the fierce anger and hatred in Duo's blazing eyes. He'd never imagined anyone…certainly not Duo…could look so hateful…so miserable…he'd never seen anyone who'd wanted to be loved more in his lifetime. The hot flash of anger melted away then, leaving him drained and exhausted but more levelheaded than he'd ever been before. He didn't understand Duo. He probably never would. But…he was beginning to see. And that made all the difference.

            "Duo…"

            "I said *DON'T* touch me!" Duo shrieked and beat his hands uselessly on Wufei, inflicting more harm to Wufei's ears with his angry screams rather than to his arms and shoulders as he pounded against him. "I HATE YOU!" Duo shouted angrily as he was forcibly led to their bed.

            "*YOU* hush up," Wufei ordered, looking down at Duo with a terrible, half-feigned fierceness. "You are going to cause a relapse!"

            "I am NOT!"

            "Yes you are!"

            "Am NOT!"

            "Are TOO!"

            "Not!"

            "Too!"

            "Not!"

            "Too!"

            "Too!"

            "N-hey!" Wufei paused and stared at the sulking younger youth on the bed, glaring at him, despite his small triumph.

            "I still hate you," Duo spat out viciously as Wufei shook off the verbal defeat and went about tucking Duo into bed.

            "Good night, Duo."

            "Go to hell!"

            "Good *night* Duo."

            "I hate you so much," Duo repeated, clenching the edge of the coverlet in his fingertips. "I do!" he insisted even as he slipped down into the bed, until his nose was touching the coverlet. "I hate you," he repeated once more, his tone muffled by the coverlet.

            Wufei sighed and leaned over the bed, pressing a chaste kiss to Duo's forehead. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Wufei ignored Duo's shout and momentarily joined Duo in the bed, automatically wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him close to him.

            Duo froze, forgetting for a moment he hated Wufei and Wufei wasn't to touch him. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

            "Shh. Go to sleep."

            "I don't wanna."

            "You do, you just don't know it."

            "…I still hate you."

            "Good *NIGHT* Duo!"

            "…"

            "Good night Wufei." And with a final glare in Wufei's direction, Duo scrunched himself under the covers, closed his eyes and arranged himself against Wufei's warm body-for warmth only; he assured himself-and promptly fell asleep.

#@#@#@

            "Where do you think you're going?"

            Duo froze and bite his tongue harshly to keep from saying something scathing as he turned, "Out."

            "Out *where*?" Wufei inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed and gazing at Duo inquisitively.

            "Since when do you care?" Duo replied, worming his way out of an answer.

            "*Where*?"

            Duo paused and scowled ferociously at Wufei, "OUT! I'll see you sometime tonight!"

            "Duo!" Wufei shouted angrily. But, it was too late.

            Duo was gone.

#@#@#@

            "Zechs…*please*," Duo whispered, his voice just the *tiniest* bit fearful as the older man roughly ravished his body. "Slow down…"

            "You wanted this didn't you? That's why you came, didn't you? That's why you flaunted yourself last night, isn't it?" Zechs demanded cruelly, pressing a bruising kiss against Duo's lips.

            Duo nodded faintly. "Yes…it is…but I…" The truth was, in his heart of hearts, Duo had only wanted to make Wufei a little jealous, a little riled up. He'd never intended it to go this far-at least not this fast. But it was and damned if he couldn't help enjoying it in the least! Maybe he was the slut Wufei had called him in their first meeting…Duo closed his eyes tightly. Don't think of Wufei. Just think of Zechs and right now. It's only now…not then or later. Just now… So preoccupied in his thoughts, Duo never realized that somewhere along the way, both men had lost their clothing and were now grinding against each other, delighting in the feel of hot flesh against hot flesh.

            "Zechs," Duo whispered faintly his eyes shutting as the final completion of their union was carried out.

            And even as the older man skillfully and roughly took the braided boy, the only thought in Duo's head was the image of the tears he had seen in Wufei's eye when he'd shook him.

TBC…


	2. An Arranged Marriage - 2

An Arranged Marriage

#@#@#@

            Duo sighed softly as he gazed out the window. "Four months," he whispered, watching the rain trickle down the thick, foggy pane. "Four months," he repeated. It had been four months since he'd married Wufei…and they were still where they had started, on an uneven footing of hate and lust. Actually…somewhere along the way Wufei had seemed to come to an internal resolution and as a result, he was…*kind* to Duo. Ever since the first night, Wufei had never said a word about Duo's relationship with Zechs although he knew *exactly* what went on between the two of them. Ever since then, after every little tiff with Wufei, Duo had gone running straight to Zechs…only to end up in his bed rather than to receive the loving comfort he desperately sought. Duo sighed softly, trying to understand.

            He didn't know what he was trying to understand. Everything, he supposed. He didn't understand why he was married to Wufei. He didn't understand Wufei and his attitude towards him. He didn't understand Zechs and their relationship. He didn't even understand himself and why he behaved the way he did. In a very small, indifferent way, Duo was aware of the fact that if he dropped the sarcastic, hateful act he might actually be able to make his marriage work. But he didn't. He was as contradictory as he could be, trying Wufei's and everyone else's patience, reveling in the arguments that always followed his sarcastic remarks and malicious stunts. And through it all…Wufei remained indifferent to him and his attitude. Oh yes, he participated in every disagreement and even on occasion tried to stop Duo from running off to Zechs. But he didn't exert any power over Duo, he let Duo push him away; throw him off…anything. It was as if Wufei had given up on him.

            Duo sighed again and pressed his forehead gently against the window as he got to his knees. He was really beginning to doubt this marriage…Wufei no longer seemed to care if it worked or not and he…well Duo hadn't wanted it in the first place. But now…what would he do without Wufei to fall back on? It was on that cold rainy afternoon with the wind beating at the shutters and drowning in his loneliness, that Duo came to his own internal revelation.

            He'd become used to the substantial support of Wufei in his life. Before he'd always been like rubber ball, bouncing off everything and hurting everyone in the process. But now…he had something stable to hold on to, a lifeline to cling to. And so on he went, doing as he wished and hurting the only one who had ever shown the slightest bit of care for him. Oh, there had always been his parents but they had never cared for him like *that*. They'd *had* to love him, he was their son, their only child, their heir…they didn't even know him. Wufei knew him. Wufei even understood him…partially. No one could understand him fully if he didn't even understand himself.

            Duo gnashed his teeth violently as he stood up, his poor brain confused and perplexed by all these emotions and thoroughly disappointed in himself for reaching no conclusion. Well, he had in a way.

            Duo now knew in a roundabout way that he didn't hate Wufei. He never had. In fact…maybe he even cared for him. But love? Never. Duo sighed piteously as he exited the room. He still had a lot to figure out. But maybe…he could start again with Wufei.

            Maybe.

            "Hey…where's Wufei?" Duo demanded of a harried looking woman marching past him, the tip of a bright blue just barely visible over the enormous pile of linen she held.

            The woman turned and rolled her eyes in exasperation, her every movement suggesting the thought 'you don't know where you own husband is?' "He received a letter from his mother this morning. His father's ill and the Prince has gone home incase-," the woman paused and her face contorted a bit with sorrow. "Incase he has to say goodbye."

#@#@#@

            Wufei groaned softly as he leaned his head back against the red velvet of the cushions adorning the inside of the carriage, rattling over uneven ground as he crossed two kingdoms. Every time he closed his eyes, the only image he had was that of his spouse…it was always Duo that sprung to his mind whenever he had a free moment to think of something other than the kingdoms he was quickly learning to rule. And it was always the passionate Duo and their turbulent relationship that came to mind.

            A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes closed, ignoring the passing scenery and turning to his own internal images. Violet eyes that glimmered with unshed tears at the end of every lovemaking session, making Wufei fearful he'd hurt Duo only to be shoved away with a harsh hand and brusque word. Chestnut hair that glinted golden, taunting the viewer as it was spread out temptingly only to be snatched away with the strangled cry of 'No one touches my hair but me!' Ivory skin that fairly glowed in the moonlight that cried out to be touched; spots of color burning on high cheekbones while violet eyes snapped with fiery indignation or fury, depending on the sort of argument they were having. Wufei's hands curved into fists and slammed into the thick velvet of the soft cushions surrounding him as he remembered each dispute.

            It always ended with a fight. No matter how calm and rational Wufei tried to remain, it always ended like this. Duo could never keep his fiery temper under control for longer than five minutes before he exploded, screaming out his stance while his hands beat down futilely on the nearest available surface-a table, a wall, the bed, Wufei, it didn't matter as long as it was something stable and unmoving for those slender fists to pound upon. And then Wufei…despite his level head in the court, with Duo he couldn't last long, hating to see Duo hate him, hating to see himself add to Duo's vengeance. And then, Wufei would explode in a spurt of white anger, answering every single one of Duo's taunts, rising to the bait, hitting back…but his anger would fade so quickly, just as quickly as it had arisen…but Duo nursed his anger, held it to him long enough to run from Wufei…and straight into Zechs' much too confident arms.

            Wufei was unable to keep the scowl of anger from passing over his face as he thought of Zechs. He hated the man. That much was true. Wufei didn't care that there was blood between them, that technically, Zechs was his uncle. The only thing that mattered was that Duo was *his* and Zechs wanted him!

            As the carriage slowly came to a stop, Wufei's eyes opened, startled with the quickness of their journey and the sudden thought that had suddenly sprung into his mind.

            What…what if *Duo* was the one who wanted Zechs?

            No, Duo couldn't possibly love that Merquise man.

            …Could he?

#@#@#@

            "Wufei!"

            Wufei turned, for the first time in his life, grateful to hear his mother's voice. Anything was better than the awkward loneliness he felt in his childhood home. It hadn't taken Wufei longer than all of five minutes to realize the castle was unfamiliar to him, that it no longer seemed warm and comfortable but foreign and strange. Wufei was no longer a part of this bustling life…his life was now intertwined with another's and in his heart of heart's, Wufei knew *exactly* which life he preferred.

            "Hello Mother." Wufei managed a weak smile and greeting at his mother before he was enveloped by a pair of trembling arms that suddenly seemed much less confident and strong. As he was held at arm's length away from his mother, Wufei suddenly realized with acute awareness his mother was becoming *old*.

            "You're too thin," Relena announced critically. "I *knew* you and Duo should've come here where I could make sure the two of you could eat properly-not that I'm saying Dorothy doesn't watch over you two properly but she's really not *quite* as concerned with things like health as I. By the way, where is Duo? He *did* come with you, didn't he? I've been dying to see him, he's so cheerful, I thought it might do Heero some good-not that you won't do more, but I thought that since you're so close to the situation and all you couldn't be cheerful, Heaven knows *I* can't!"

            Wufei stared wordlessly at his mother. Despite the signs of aging and weakening, she was still the same. Content to see only what she wanted, stoutly believing Heero loved her, Wufei was happily married and that she was still the youthful girl she'd been when she'd married. She'd never seen what she hadn't wanted and she wasn't seeing it now. And here she was, babbling away as if nothing had happened, that it was the same as always, only that there was a new family member.

            "Duo…he couldn't come," Wufei lied. How could he tell his mother she and Heero had been wrong? That their brilliant match wasn't so brilliant after all? No, it was much better to lie and tell her Duo was too busy to leave the country, Wufei decided. Lying wasn't exactly what he'd call honorable but neither was breaking his mother's heart.

            "That's too bad. I was so looking forward to see the two of you together-you had the most beautiful wedding," Relena mused. Her eyes brightened and a wide grin appeared on her face. "Tell me, have you two thought about children? I'd love to see a granddaughter and I *know* your father would die of delight if you had a little boy!"

            Wufei's eyes widened slightly. "Children?" We're only children ourselves and they want *grandchildren*?    

            Obviously misunderstanding her son's expression, Relena added kindly, "Well you can always adopt, you know. And then, there are always surrogate mothers. I know a few girls who'd *die* to bear the royal heir!"

            "Maybe…one day." Wufei forced a strained smile before asking quickly in the sudden lapse of silence: "Where's Father?"

            Sudden tears stung in the Queen's eyes as she said softly, "In his room…with only that dreadful clown as a companion. I don't understand why that clown won't leave! I've never known a jester to have such a devotion to its master before!"

            "Maybe," Wufei began quietly. "Maybe *Trowa* loves him."

            "Nonsense. He can't even string together two words let alone comprehend the depth of emotions that come with love," Relena said scornfully.

            Wufei said nothing, skillfully averting his mother's eyes, only asking instead to be led to his father.

#@#@#@

            The one thing Wufei had always hated most about his childhood home was the dimness. Always it seemed that there was never enough light filtering through the narrow slits of the windows to light up the castle and that the warm glow of the lamps never quite reached far enough to drive away the shadows that always lurked in the corners. It was then, in the late afternoon in his father's room that Wufei hated the shadows the most.

            A sober form stood, slowly unbending its long angles from its perch beside Heero's bed. "Hello Prince." Wufei closed his eyes for a swift second as he took in the full view of his father's illicit lover, the seriousness of the situation suddenly thrust upon him. His father had to be dying. Otherwise…otherwise Trowa would never look like this. The gravity-defying bang drooped limply, circles drawn deep beneath his eyes, black smudges in his ivory skin, even paler than Duo's. And his eyes, his mouth, everything about his appearance suggested lovelorn despair from the way his mouth twitched at the sight of Heero's still form to the way his eyes glowed suspiciously bright in the dim afternoon light to the way his whole body appeared broken. "He's been asking for you." Trowa nodded at the fitfully coughing figure and his lips trembled so faintly it would have deceived nearly everyone. Everyone but Heero and his son whose keen eyes saw just as much as his sire's.

            Wufei glanced up then and met Trowa's eyes, for the first time seeing the man Heero loved rather than just his father's jester. His lips parted and noiselessly he extended his hand and said softly, "I'm not Prince…" The depths of green softened as Trowa reached out and wordlessly drew him closer to the bed.

            Wufei swallowed audibly and said in a weak whisper, "Father?"

            Immediately, Heero's eyes flew open. "Wufei!"

            "I'm here." Wufei's eyes darted up to meet Trowa's, the plain truth shining in both their eyes, the resigning in Trowa's and the anguished realization in Wufei's. Heero was ill, that much was true. But Wufei had not been told of how pale and translucent the he was, of how his skin was paper-thin, the way his messy strands fell limply over his eyes without the strength to push them away nor of the coughing that racked his body. But as Wufei's eyes flickered back to his father, he saw the strength still lying quietly in the depths of the seemingly mild cobalt eyes. It was then Wufei grew frightened. How could someone with so much spirit and strength lying in quiet wait look so deathly?

            "Trowa."

            "Heero?"

            "Go. I want to talk to my son." So much authority still in that hoarse whisper of a voice!

            For the first time, Wufei saw Trowa hesitate to obey before he nodded and slipped out of the door. Heero sighed heavily as the door closed and struggled to push himself up to a sitting position, snapping at Wufei's efforts to help until he managed to pull himself up, unaided. "I'm not senile or paralyzed yet," Heero growled, fixating his eyes on Wufei. In response, Wufei only nodded slightly, unable to gaze directly into at his father, uncomfortably aware of the fact that Heero always saw everything Relena always seemed to overlook.

            "I don't know where you got your dark looks from," Heero said abruptly. "I assume they're from the paternal side but you never know." His train of thought seemed to leap from one topic to another as he added, "You're like me, you know."

            "Am I?"

            Heero nodded gravely. "You are. The only bits of your mother and her family I see in you are your love of books and your desire to cease arguments. Otherwise, you are like me in every other aspect."

            Wufei only shook his head slightly, his dark eyes trained on his father's. "You don't believe me?" Heero snorted in contempt. "Don't then, children never value their parents until they're dead."

            "Father-,"

            "Don't 'father' me," Heero ordered. Again, his mind seemed to jump to the next topic, as he demanded unexpectedly: "Do you love Duo?"

            "What?" Wufei looked up in surprise. "Wh-why?"

            "Because! I *know* he's involved with your half-uncle and I want to know if you love him!"

            Wufei quickly shifted his gaze from his father's inquiring eyes to the floor. "I…I don't know," he whispered, half-ashamed of his own indecision, half-angry at his father's inquiry.

            "What do you *mean* you don't know? Either you love him or you don't!" Heero cried impatiently, unable to understand the indecision in his son's nature that his own had never experienced.

            "I don't! Sometimes, when he smiles and we get along, I think I might be falling for him! And then he turns around and that insufferable streak of his peeks through and we end up arguing and then he runs off to Zechs…and then I think I hate him." Wufei sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair pensively. "He's never the same and I never know whether to love him or hate him."

            "Do you *want* to hate him?"

            "No."

            "Do you *want* to love him?"

            "Yes." Wufei smiled half-heartedly as he met his father's gaze. "Yes."

            "Than love him," Heero instructed simply.

            "It's not that easy…"

            "It's easier to love than to hate." Heero seemed to speak from experience as he sighed added, "Much easier. Love his good side and of what he can become and…overlook his faults. Just…try."

            Wufei looked up then, surprised by the tone in Heero's voice. He'd never heard his father speak like this before…something was happening and Wufei couldn't grasp hold of it. "But…he hates me. He…I think he loves Zechs."

            "But its *you* he married. No one forced him to say 'I do'. He married you and whether he likes it or not, he's bound to you."

            "Father…"

            "Make him love you, Wufei. After all, doesn't Duo always come back?"

            Wufei said nothing, only nodded slightly before an anxious Trowa slipped into the room, effectively ending the father-son moment.

#@#@#@

            "Wufei?"

            Wufei turned in mild confusion, wondering at the voice that had called his name. It sounded very much like Duo…but Duo was miles away, probably just realizing Wufei had left without warning. "Wufei!"

            Wufei's eyes widened as suddenly a slender figure appeared in front of him. "Duo?"

            Duo smiled faintly and gave Wufei an awkward sort of bow. "That would be me."

            "Why are you here?" Wufei demanded, his voice a low, fierce whisper. He couldn't imagine why he was whispering…maybe it was the fact Duo looked decidedly cheerful and impish.

            "Well…I couldn't let you face your mother by yourself." Duo grimaced, "She's a *leetle* too comfortable with inquiring about our lives."

            Wufei smiled at the distorted look on Duo's face. "As glad as I am to have your support in that aspect, why're you really here?" Wufei paused and beautifully ruined what might have been a pleasant moment by adding with a tone dripping of ice: "Here, so far away from your precious Zechs-y."

            Duo's face paled and he ducked his head away in hurt embarrassment. "Wufei…"

            Wufei softened and tentatively tried to restore Duo's good humor. "I shouldn't have said anything. I apologize."

            He's apologizing to *me*? Duo gave him an incredulous look even as he spoke, "Anyways, how about you show me your kingdom? I've never been here before." Duo paused and grinned slightly, "That's kinda weird. We've been married for four months and I've never been to your home."

            "Yeah…" Wufei agreed quietly and stepped up beside Duo. Without a second thought, he slipped his hand into the other boy's and announced, ignoring Duo's surprised look, "We're going to the lake first."

            "Don't I have a say in this?" Duo asked, his eyebrow rising a bit in skeptical amusement, even as his fingers uncertainly flexed around Wufei's.

            Wufei considered this. "Nope," he shook his head, cautiously returning the pressure of Duo's hand. "Absolutely none at all."

#@#@#@

            "So, Duo, did Wufei show you around?" Relena inquired.

            Duo glanced at her, at the silent, furiously blushing Wufei. "Yeah. He did as a matter of fact." Except for the fact that Duo had attacked Wufei in every time they'd stopped, nearly making up for all the times he'd been with Zechs rather than Wufei.

            "How nice." Relena beamed at her son and his spouse. "You two get along beautifully, you know. So much better than Heero and I did at first. But now, you see, we love each other so much and it'll turn out just as wonderful for you two as it did for us!" She smiled and Duo snickered to himself as Wufei snorted loudly into his soup at his mother's words.

            "Are you all right, Wufei?" Dorothy asked, smirking from across the table at him. Apparently Dorothy decided Duo couldn't handle traveling across a kingdom by himself and that Relena needed some feminine companionship, therefore tagging along when Duo went to meet his husband.

            "I'm fine-just had a tickle in my throat," Wufei lied, his ears turning red at Dorothy's non-believing look and Duo's snicker in his ear.

            "Are you feeling warm?" Relena asked anxiously, leaning across the table to press her hand against Wufei's forehead. "A tickle in the throat can be a sign of a cold!"

            "Mother, I'm *fine*!" Wufei rolled his eyes and gently pushed her hand away. "I can take care of myself."

            "But you're-,"

            "Married. Learning to rule a kingdom. Living away from home." Wufei smiled brightly at his pouting mother. "I'm an adult."

            "Speaking of being married," Relena recovered quickly, "How is it going with you two? I *know* you're getting along-," Dorothy coughed loudly into her napkin, receiving dirty looks from Wufei and Duo's end of the table, "But have you…you know…" she smiled.

            Duo blinked. "Well, Wufei's got some wonderful talents in bed if that's what you mean."

            Dorothy's eyes lit up as one of her favorite topics came up. "Really?" Wufei groaned and slumped beneath the table, dropping all his princely and mature airs. He knew *exactly* where conversations went when Dorothy and Duo got started. "Do tell."

            "Perhaps we ought to discuss something else," Relena suggested. "I don't believe this is appropriate conversation…"

            "Nonsense." Dorothy waved Relena's suggestion off with a wave of her hand. "We're all family here, we can discuss things like this without fear of being called unladylike or having bad manners or whatever. Continue Duo."

            "Well…" Duo paused and grinned at his mother, even as he contemplated what would be better: the fun of tormenting Relena or the price he'd pay when he and Wufei were alone.

            From beneath the table, Wufei's muffled voice spoke up, interrupting Duo's thoughts. "Since your so interested in our sex lives, would you care to join in one night and see *exactly* what we're capable of?"

            "Wufei!" Relena squawked out, fluttering her hands in helpless shock.

            "'Fei?" Duo peered under the table in astonishment.

            "Now that you mention it…" Dorothy trailed off, tapping her index finger against her chin in thought.

            Duo sat up straight, "Un-uh, no way, no how Mom. You *know* Wufei was joking."

            "Was I?"

            "Shut *up*," Duo hissed, kicking blindly under the table, missing Wufei and kicking Relena *hard* in the knee.

            "Ow!"

            "Oops. Sorry," Duo apologized sheepishly and turned back to his mother. "C'mon Mom, stop being twisted. You've already got Dad."

            "He's no fun," Dorothy slumped back in her seat, her lips in a distinct pout she'd apparently picked up from Quatre. "He gets a nosebleed when I ask him if he's coming to bed."

            "And I'm sure you smile coyly and wink and are all suggestive," Duo rolled his eyes.

            "I am NOT, you little bastard."

            "Speaking of bastards, am I really Dad's?" Duo inquired. Wufei's head slowly appeared back over the edge of the table. Relena stared, wide-eyed with what her virgin ears were hearing.

            "Duh. Where else d'you think you get the pout and the eyes from?"

            "Well, Dad just didn't seem like a likely candidate," Duo explained.

            "I don't understand why everyone is doubtful of my faithfulness," Dorothy said in an innocently hurt tone.

            Duo rolled his eyes. "That's because you have no problem with flaunting yourself."

            "Like mother, like son," Wufei quipped quietly.

            "What do you mean by *that*?" Relena inquired hastily, attempting to steer the conversation away from Dorothy's chastity.

            "Nothing, Mother," Wufei replied dully, wondering if it would be considered all right for him to tell her *exactly* what he meant. If anything, he'd get some entertainment from Relena's tears when she discovered that her son's spouse was unfaithful to him.

            "I hate you," Duo growled beneath his breath at Wufei, poking him harshly in the ribs.

            "Love you too, *dear*," Wufei hissed, grabbing Duo's hand and jerking it away from him.

            "Not at the table," Dorothy murmured.

            "Dorothy!"

            "Oh, come off it Relena. Can't you just *feel* the sexual tension between them? After all they've been separated for nearly five days!"

            "That is *not* appropriate dinner conversation!"

            "And what is? Stupid weather chitchat and discussion of the scenery? Bull shit!"

            "No lady uses language like that!"

            "And I'm not a lady!"

            "What are you then?"

            "A Queen! And as Queen, I can do whatever I damn well please!" Dorothy shot Relena a dark, intense glare from across the table. On the other side of the table, Duo and Wufei's eyes traveled back and forth between the two women as if they were watching the ball bounce in a tennis match.

            "But a Queen must set an example!" Relena insisted, her hands fluttering helplessly in the air.

            Dorothy rolled her eyes, "Oh, I bet that's right out of your precious etiquette book." Relena gazed at the floor. "Jesus Christ!"

            Just then, as if out of nowhere, Trowa appeared, ending the argument between the two Queens. "What are *you* doing here?" Relena demanded in obvious contempt. Wufei wondered briefly if she knew of Heero and Trowa's relationship and *that* was why she hated jesters-especially Trowa. He tossed this thought away in a moment however. Wufei truly doubted that his mother could possibly be that observant.

            "What is it, Trowa?" Wufei inquired, cringing inwardly as his mother let out an exasperated breath of air and started talking to Dorothy in a loud voice about 'jesters that don't know their places'.

            "Heer-your father knows Duo and his mother are here." Trowa shot a rather amused glance at the obviously bored Queen as Relena continued her loud abuse of jesters. "He wishes to speak to you both."

            "Why?" Duo demanded, an anxious look crossing his face. Although he did respect and admire his father-in-law, he was extremely nervous about what Heero might do if he found out Duo was involved with Zechs. After discovering Heero's fondness for explosives, Duo had shied away from irritating him. But…Duo's heart dropped…Heero might be just a *tiny* bit irritated with the fact his son's spouse was unfaithful. Duo caught hold of Wufei's eye then and jerked his gaze away, his heart dropping even more. Even if Heero *did* blow him up or something, he deserved it. He'd hurt Wufei…unknowingly; Duo put his hand out to touch Wufei slightly as the two of them stood up simultaneously, excusing themselves in an automatic monotone.

            "Yes?" Wufei turned, as they fell in step together on their way down the long corridor.

            "Wufei…" Duo hesitated. "I'm sorry," he let out finally.

            Dark eyes glimmered with what Duo might have called hope if he'd thought there'd been anything to be hopeful about. "Apology accepted."

#@#@#@

            Heero sat there, glowering at his son and son-in-law. He didn't know what to say them. Even he knew what he wanted to say; he wouldn't be able to find the words to shape his thoughts. Wufei was good with words, he recalled momentarily.

            Duo shifted his weight guiltily from side to side. Heero caught this and a smile of gruff approval flashed across his face momentarily. Duo was feeling guilty.

            "Father?" Wufei broke into Heero's thoughts suddenly. "Did you want to see us for any specific reason?"

            The words came to Heero suddenly then as he glared at the two young men. "Yes! I want to tell you *exactly what I think of you," he barked out. Still glaring, he shouted at them, conveying everything he wanted them to know in a blunt, loud manner. "You two are the best things that ever happened to each other! But you're too *stupid* and young and ignorant and immature to understand anything! You two were born for each other; any fool with a half a brain could see it! I've never seen two so misguided and just plain stupid before!" Heero thumped a pillow in aggravation, still glaring fiercely at the shaken pair. "A chance like this only comes along once in a lifetime! And you two are *so* completely and utterly idiotic, you can't realize it!"

            Heero paused and gazed at the two, his glare softening. "What do you have to say?"

            Wufei spoke first: "Father…" His mind was working frantically, trying to come up with a way to calm his father without agreeing or disagreeing.

            Duo solved his dilemma, forgetting that he was terrified of being blown up. "What the hell do you know? That's just *your* and my own parents opinion! Maybe Wufei and I *hate* each other! Maybe we're just as miserable with each other as you are with Relena-don't look at me like that; everyone KNOWS you hate your wife!" Duo paused, breathing heavily, his eyes wide and glowing a vivid violet with anger.

            Heero sat back and examined his son-in-law, his cobalt eyes taking in ever aspect of Duo. And he laughed.

            Heero really *laughed*. His eyes closed and his head tilted as he laughed. It wasn't a mocking or the more often heard, half-crazy one. No, this was a real laugh of pleasure and amusement. Wufei stared at Duo in shock; surprised he had made his father laugh.

            "Um…Father?" Wufei began hesitantly, unsure of what to say to him. What do you say to a supposedly dying man who is in hysterics over the truth in your spouse's words?

            "What?" Heero glared at his son, his laughter stopping abruptly. "Don't you think I can laugh?"

            "I…I never thought about it," Wufei admitted.

            Heero threw his son a curious look before turning back to Duo and announcing bluntly, "I like you. You're outspoken and you've got spirit…you're exactly what Wufei needs." Slowly, Heero's gaze swiveled to Wufei. "What do *you* have to say?"

            Wufei considered this. He didn't want to argue with his father, but he supported what Duo had to say…for a moment, Wufei's mind traveled back to the old adage 'caught between a rock and a hard place'. His lips quirked into a slight smile at the thought of his glowering father and sulky spouse standing on opposite sides of a room with him in the middle. It made an amusing picture in his mind.

            "Stop smiling like an idiot and answer me!" Heero ordered.

            Wufei arched an eyebrow in faint surprise at Heero but complied with his demand. "I think that you see yourself and Trowa in Duo and I. That you think that somehow, by throwing us together, you're righting some wrong done in the past. I think that *you* think that Duo and I will have what you and Trowa never even got the chance to pursue. That's exactly what I think."

            Heero stared at his son, his eyes filled with unreadable emotion. "Get out of here!" he ordered suddenly. "Both of you! Just…just get out of here!"

            "Father?" Wufei whispered in confusion.

            "Don't you speak English? I said get out of here!"

            "Yes sir," Wufei murmured. "Come on Duo."

            Duo paused for a moment and chewed on his lower lip indecisively, obviously contemplating something. "What are you looking at?" Heero barked out, slumping down beneath the sheets and looking much more older and angrier than he really was. Duo felt his heart yield against this man and wordlessly, went to his side and said quietly:

            "I don't really hate Wufei. In fact…" his eyes darted up and locked on Wufei's as he said in a voice that was little more than a breath of air. "I think might even be falling."

#@#@#@

            "I missed you," Duo announced once he was safely inside Wufei's room.

            "Or was it just my body?" Wufei asked, amusement veining his voice as he indulgently allowed Duo to run his hands over his body.

            "No, *all* of you," Duo whispered, pausing and wrapping his hands around Wufei's neck, resting his head on Wufei's chest. Comforted slightly by the rhythmic pounding of Wufei's heart beneath his cheek, he continued quietly, "I missed having you to talk to. No one else listens and talks to me like you do. And I missed just *being* with you."

            Wufei gazed down at Duo, surprised at the sudden emotion in Duo's voice. "Are you serious?" Wufei asked gently, throwing a dash of cold water over the persistent flame of hope in his heart. He couldn't let himself believe Duo; it was so easy to get hurt that way.

            Duo nodded, his face still pressed firmly against Wufei. "I had a long time to think…and listening to your father…please, don't make me talk anymore," Duo begged. "Just…can we just go to bed?"

            Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Are you sick? Just a few hours ago you were jumping on me every time I met your eyes."

            "Fei," Duo whimpered, a vast note of pleading in his voice.

            Wufei sighed and wordlessly, scooped Duo up in his arms, ignoring Duo's mild protests. "Duo, I want to make love to you," Wufei announced suddenly. "And I don't care how tired you claim to be, I need this and you!"

            Duo smiled weakly and for once in his life, succumbed to Wufei's kiss without a word.

#@#@#@

            Wufei gazed quietly down at the sleeping form that was Duo. Sighing, he gently brushed away the curtain of chestnut curls that hid Duo's face from view. In his sleep, Duo was unshielded from the world and Wufei realized how much a boy Duo still was.

            "You don't deserve this," Wufei whispered to his sleeping lover, idly stroking the thick silky strands that lay across both of them. "You shouldn't be forced to live like this when you don't even know who you are yet. Duo, you haven't even *lived* yet and already you're expected to love and understand the world. It's not fair."

            Duo sighed softly in his sleep, his hand reaching to rest on Wufei as if he disagreed with what Wufei was saying. Wufei smiled, almost sadly as he laid Duo's hand back down on the bed. "Duo, I can't do this to you."

            Wufei gazed quietly around the room, his hand still resting atop of Duo's. A candle that had not yet flickered out dimly lit the room and in the near darkness the room out and in the near darkness, there still hung the scent of their coupling. Wufei's eyes closed and his throat constricted painfully at the memory. As he had watched their joined forms move together among the shadows on the wall, as he had heard Duo's name on his lips, Wufei had known what was happening to him.

            Wufei had known he'd gone and done something he swore would never happen.

            He'd let himself fall in love with Duo.

#@#@#@

            Duo smiled cheerfully as he entered his shared room with Wufei. "Its nice being back, isn't?" Duo asked into the darkness, frowning at the lack of lighting. "How come you're sitting in the dark?"

            From a darkened corner, Duo saw the dark outline of Wufei's hand reach over the faintly glowing coals of the fire and a sheet of paper drift down from his hand to the still hot coals. "Wufei?" Duo whispered, his heart stopping momentarily as he drew closer to the silent boy's chair.

            "That was a letter from my mother," Wufei's voice came from the chair, strangely flat and emotionless.

            "My father insisted that he was well enough to go riding and they let him. He was thrown from the animal."

            Wufei turned to look at Duo then, his eyes wide, dark and hollow as he said with a sudden rush of feeling. "Duo, my father is *dead*!"

#@#@#@

            It was raining, Wufei realized idly. How perfectly clichéd. His father was dead. His spouse was openly having an affair with his half-uncle. And it was raining. Wufei wanted to laugh. Laugh until he was shaking, until tears streamed down his face and until he was exhausted.

            "'Fei?"

            Someone was saying his name. Wufei had a vague memory of someone calling him that, a long time ago, when he was a child. Who had it been? Wufei's face contorted as he struggled to remember who'd used the affectionate nickname.

            His father had.

            Wufei's throat constricted painfully as he remembered it now. He'd been very young, still a toddler and he'd fallen down the long flight of stairs leading up from the main entranceway. He'd hit his head on the corner of the banister, cutting himself and his mother had promptly fainted at the sight of blood marring the white marble and sticking his black hair to his forehead. Heero had rolled his eyes, stepped over her and lifted his son up, telling him soothingly, "It'll be all right. 'Fei, you didn't get hurt very much at all, just a tiny cut, so stop crying now."

            That was the only time Wufei could remember his father showing such open affection towards his son.

            "Wufei! Are you all right?" Duo's tone was anxious, his hands nervously tender as he swept dark strands out of Wufei's face and gazed desperately into blank eyes. "Please, Wufei, answer me!" No response and out of ideas, Duo pressed frantic lips to Wufei's cold, unresponsive ones.

            Wufei was vaguely aware of a pair of lips, warmed with salty tears pressed against his. But whose were they? Somewhere, Wufei was aware of a presence, the presence of someone he loved. But he couldn't see them; all's he could see was the image of his father. Wufei hadn't realized it, but he had loved his father. Had. Past tense. Heero was gone. The only man, Wufei realized now, that had really understood him, that had really been his friend, loved him...was gone.

            "Please…answer," Duo whispered, embracing Wufei as well he could from their awkward angle and resting his head on top of Wufei's. The Asian youth in his arms jolted and he batted Duo away from him.

            "Duo!"

            "Yes?" Duo's voice was half relieved, and still half sorrowful as he gazed at Wufei.

            "I need to be alone," Wufei informed him roughly.

            "Are you sure?" Duo replied doubtfully, gazing worriedly at the dry-eyed, strangely calm youth.

            "Positive. I need to think about this a little."

            "Okay. I'll be with my parents if you need me." Duo sighed and bent, pressing a chaste kiss to Wufei's forehead, squeezing his hand lightly as he turned to go.

            Wufei sighed and closed his eyes as he slumped back in his chair, the last lines of his mother's letter ringing throughout his mind/

            The king is dead. Long live the king!

            Wufei shuddered as he whispered to himself, "Long live the king. But…" Wufei sighed again, his eyes slowly drifting open. "…but what if the king doesn't *want* to be king?"

#@#@#@

            "Duo? What's wrong?"

            Duo smiled wearily at his father as Quatre sat down quietly beside his son. As the older man turned worried eyes upon him, Duo was suddenly struck by how much he cared about his father. If it had been *him* in Wufei's stead…Duo closed his eyes briefly, chasing away the unwanted thought. "Duo. Tell me if something's bothering you." Quatre place a serious hand on Duo's shoulder, forcing his son to look at him, the same shape and mood of his eyes reflected in Duo's. Briefly, Quatre wondered how a child with two blue-eyed blondes for parents had ended up with violet eyes and chestnut locks. Duo smiled wanly at him, and Quatre's wondering of Dorothy's chastity was driven away. That sad smile was too much like his own for anyone to doubt Duo's parentage.

            "Wufei's father died," Duo answered softly.

            "Heero…oh no…I'm so sorry." Quatre looked stunned, his hand automatically reaching up to stroke Duo's hair, a comforting gesture he hadn't used on the boy since he was six years old and screamed angrily at the world 'boys don't cry! They just don't!'

            "Don't tell *me* that. Tell Wufei…" Duo's voice trailed off and his eyes blurred with tears suddenly, much to the surprise of his father. "Dad, when did you know you loved Mom?"

            If Quatre was startled by the unexpectedness and absurdity of Duo's question, he didn't show it. Instead, he gazed calmly at his son, clearly thinking. "I don't know, Duo. When we were first married, I can safely say I didn't even like her. She seemed so different from me…nothing about her seemed to make sense…but the days wore into months and in that first year, we both changed and adjusted ourselves to the new roles we possessed. She still shocks me, almost daily…but I've become used to her mannerisms and the way she lives her life…and I find it appealing now, something I like."

            "But *when* did you know?" Duo pressed on.

            Quatre smiled, his eyes soft as he gazed down at Duo. "When you were born, Duo. She handed you over to me with a sort of tenderness and pride I'd never seen in her. I asked what your name was and when she told me…I knew that I loved her. It seemed so perfect and natural, I wondered why I'd never seen it before." Quatre's smile softened, and slowly disappeared. "Duo…is there something going on between you and Wufei?"

            "His father is dead," Duo cried. "I can't just say anything to him, he'll think it's *pity*!"

            "Do you love him?"

            "I don't know!" Duo let out a strangled sigh, burying his face in his hands as he bowed his head. "I really don't know…sometimes I think I do. Sometimes I want to tell him. But then…I remember what it's been like the past few months. And I don't want to tell him anymore, and I don't think I love him anyway."

            "Maybe you're just afraid," Quatre said gently, his hand still stroking Duo's hair lightly in the comforting gesture of old. "Look who you've had for role models. Heero and Relena who never got along, Heero had an illicit lover. And then your mother and I…although we do love each other, we're always at odds about something." He sighed, reaching out to gently cup Duo's face in his hands, turning Duo to look at him. "The question is Duo…do you think you could even possibly try to live without him beside you? Everyday for the rest of what is sure to be a long life, to wake up and see…maybe a cool blonde. But to never see a raven-haired boy who awakens things in you that you thought never existed?"

            "How'd you learn so much?" Duo sniffed out, his eyes wide with the effort not to cry.

            Quatre's smile returned as he released Duo, leaning back quietly. "I'm not just your father, Duo. I'm a king…king see and learn things no one else in their right mind knows."

            "That sounds threatening," Duo replied, his eyes taking on the impish glint of old.

            "It is. And promising," Quatre assured him.

            "Oh God…Dad…" Duo's eyes widened. "With Heero dead…Wufei is *king*!"

#@#@#@

            Wufei's eyes narrowed as he stared at the document before him, his fingers lightly ghosting over the upraised, flowing text. Slowly, he followed the words of the document with his index finger, pausing now and then to read what might prove to be a crucial point out loud. His eyes glimmered as he found what he was looking for. "I see it. The way out."

            Quietly, Wufei read out loud to himself the passage that proposed a way of escape:

                        "The future king of ---- is hereby pledged to the future king of ---- in marriage contract that shall prove to be fully legal and binding…"

            Wufei sighed as his eyes skimmed the rest of the document. Not once did it mention his name, Duo's, or the fact that they were the sons of either party. It simply referred to them as 'future king'. And if one of them gave up the throne…the marriage contract would no longer be 'fully legal and binding…' No, it wouldn't count for anything. It would be annulled.

            And that meant…

            Wufei swallowed harshly, dropping the document and making his way over to the window. Catching the folds of the heavy fabric of the curtains in his fingers, he drew them away to peer down at the scene below him. From where he was, he could see Duo talking energetically with his father, throwing his arms out to make his point. Duo didn't want him; he could go on perfectly fine without him.

            The thought weighed heavily on Wufei as he reluctantly let the curtains slip from his fingers and close the view. Stepping away from the window, Wufei resolutely picked up a pen and clean sheet of paper, pausing to blink away tears as he made in a singular, painful thought the decision that would change his life…and Duo's. Forever.

            The tears gone and his hands no longer shaking with pent-up emotion, Wufei reached out with his pen and wrote determinedly in the smooth, flowing script years of penmanship had taught.

                        I, Chang Wufei, present king of --- do hereby give up all claims and rights to the throne, on this day…

#@#@#@

            "Wufei? Are you all right?" Duo's voice was low and faintly surprised as Wufei entered their room, closely the door swiftly behind him, a piece of paper grasped firmly in his hand.

            "I'm fine," Wufei responded. Quickly. Too quickly for Duo. The violet-eyed man took in his spouse's form, his eyes deliberately traveling to the paper and back to Wufei's flushed, agitated face.

            "What is that?"

            Wordlessly, Wufei thrust the paper at Duo, retreating as soon as Duo's fingers closed around the document. Raising an eyebrow at Wufei, Duo slowly unfolded the paper. "I, Chang Wufei…" Duo began in a quiet voice, his tone dropping until he wasn't reading aloud altogether. His expression changed violently, from one of curious skepticism to one of shocked furious anger. "In favor of Zechs Merquise? Wufei, dammit how could you DO this? Tell me you haven't shown anyone else this document!"

            Wufei's expression was surprisingly calm as he glanced at Duo for a long moment with solemn, slightly sad eyes. Duo's expression didn't change and finally, Wufei spoke in a quiet, collected tone. "Duo…you don't love me. You didn't want this marriage anymore than I did. You've already made it more than clear that you'd rather be with a man like Zechs Merquise than me. And dammit Duo…I'm *tired* of pretending! I don't want to be trapped into this marriage if I don't have to be…and I *don't*! With my father dead, there is no one to enforce my half of the marriage and it is perfectly legal to give up the throne…" Wufei's eyes darkened as he burst out with, "And if Zechs accepts the throne, *he'll* be king and your rightful partner and *our* marriage will be annulled! Isn't that what you wanted Duo?"

            "No! Wufei don't-" Duo's words were caught off abruptly as Wufei suddenly turned away from his advancing figure and darted from the room, slamming the door behind him.

            "DAMN!" Duo shrieked at the closed door, throwing the paper Wufei had handed him on the floor. "How could you DO that to yourself and your kingdom?" Duo raged at the door, as if Wufei were there to hear him. "Your kingdom will be RUINED under a tyrant like Zechs! And you…you *love* it, it'll kill you to watch it go to ruins. And…"

            Duo let out an irrepressible sob as he crumpled to the ground besides his chair, burying his face in the chair and crying out into it, the sounds of his voice and tears muffled by the thick fabric. "Wufei…I don't want to be married to Zechs. Wufei…I want to be married to YOU!"

            Duo let out another sob, lifting his head to breathe deeply as he gazed at the room with hazy, tear-filled eyes. "What have I *done*?" Duo's voice was a whispered cry as he gazed at the place where Wufei had been standing not even ten minutes beforehand. "I love you."

            The words seemed so natural, to be spilling from his lips to the image of Wufei his ready mind cast before him. "I love you. I love you. I love you…"

#@#@#@

            Wufei stood as if frozen in the middle of the bedroom he shared with Duo, simply staring at the bed. His body trembled violently suddenly as he was thrown into a whirlwind of memories. "Duo." Wufei's lips formed the name tremulously, but no sound escaped them as his eyes closed and his mind traveled back in time.

            Duo. Their first night together, an angry night full of undeniable passion and their unmistakable hating fear of one another. The times afterwards when they'd danced precariously on that thin line between affection and dislike. How every time they'd made love, it felt as if a piece of him were being fulfilled in Duo. How the sight of Duo made his whole day better. Wufei let out a whimper, wrapping his arms around himself to keep from shaking as he forced himself to continue remembering. The angry words they'd thrown at each other, words they hadn't really meant when they thought about it, but words they'd meant in that time of anger. How often Duo had been able to hurt him and still, how easily Duo had been taken away that same hurt. How…

            "Damn," Wufei whispered, taking a few stumbling steps until he was besides the bed. Wearily, he flung himself on top of it, fumbling around until he found Duo's pillow and cradled it against him, inhaling deeply the scent of Duo that clung to the pillow and ignoring the few tears that trickled down his face.

            "I love him," Wufei whispered, pressing his face into the pillow. "I want him to be happy…I love him. But why…damn it *why* can't I let him go?"

            "It's really for the best," Wufei told himself. "He doesn't love you, doesn't need you for much more than sex and Zechs can take care of *that* desire quite easily."

            But then…*why* was Wufei remembering the hurt, betrayed look in Duo's eyes when he told him he didn't want to stay married to him?

#@#@#@

            "No," Duo whispered. For the past hour, perhaps, he'd been sitting there, simply staring at the hated piece of paper that was going to take Wufei away from him. "I won't let him do this," Duo went on, reaching out and grasping the document firmly between his hands.

            Closing his eyes, he ripped the document down the middle, Quatre's words ringing in his mind.

            '…Do you think you could even possibly try to live without him beside you? Everyday for the rest of what is sure to be a long life, to wake up and see…maybe a cool blonde. But to never see a raven-haired boy who awakens things in you that you thought never existed?'

            "No Dad," Duo whispered as he ripped the halves into fourths. "I can't try. I don't *want* to try." His eyes opening, he discarded the threatening torn document to the side.

            "I have to ask him," he said quietly. "I have to ask him if he truly wants to leave. If he loves me or not. And if he does want to leave…" Duo swallowed audibly, tears blurring his vision once more. "I guess I have to let him. But…" Duo's jaw set determinedly. "Damn it, I'm not letting Wufei go without him knowing! I won't let him leave without that much!"

#@#@#@

            Duo's heart pounded almost audibly as he slipped into his and Wufei's bedroom. It was dark and no candles were lit, the dim moonlight filtering into the bedroom making it almost possible to see. Finally, deciding to brave it, Duo called out, "Wufei? Are you there?"

            Out of seemingly nowhere, a candle flickered to life and with the scent of drifting smoke, Duo saw Wufei sitting stolidly in an armchair, his expression strikingly like Heero's. Only…only Duo had never seen the remnants of tears streaking Heero's face. "What is it?" Even Wufei's tone was like his father's; hard, emotionless, and devoid of any change.

            "I ripped up that stupid document you wrote," Duo said finally.

            "I'll write it again then."

            "No!" Duo's eyes widened. "Wufei…please don't write that declaration again. There's absolutely no reason to sacrifice yourself and your kingdom like that."

            "But there is." Suddenly, the Heero-like behavior gave away until there was nothing left but pure Wufei. "Duo, you love *him*! You don't need me and I don't want to be like my parents…shunted to the side, only by your side for social obligations where everyone openly insults me to my face about him. But it'll be worse, because love doesn't make me deaf and blind as it does for my mother. Duo, I *know* everything about your and Zech's relationship and I'll *always* know. Duo, I can't live with that…and you can't either, I'd make you miserable."

            "Is that what this is about?" Duo whispered, reaching out and brushing a loose strand of hair away from Wufei. Wufei stiffened, but didn't recoil and Duo continued his gentle ministrations. "Wufei…do you think we'll end up like your parents?"

            "I *know*." Wufei sighed heavily and removed Duo's hand from his face, clasping it tightly. "Duo…I know you can't live like that. You've always wanted all of something…not just a bit of it. And if I were preventing you from having all of Zechs…you'd hate me."

            Duo shook his head, "No! Wufei, I've been stupid…immature…and I've said things like that. But, I swear, Wufei I've grown up a lot…Wufei, I couldn't hate you!"

            "Not now. Maybe not even a year or so. But by the time we're your parents ages…you'd wish I were dead," Wufei stated matter-of-factly.

            "No!" Duo repeated his protest, his fingers clinging tightly to Wufei's. "Wufei, I'd never hate you…not even if you left me…Wufei…" Suddenly, Duo's tone changed and he knelt in front of Wufei, his eyes a dark, almost black whirlwind of emotion, glints of violet reflected in the candlelight. "Do you love me?"

            "No."

            "Liar." Duo frowned and reached up, cupping his hands around Wufei's face. His tone was a low, rough sound and his eyes pleading as he searched Wufei's face, his breathing coming out in ragged hoarse sighs. "Look me in the eye, Wufei." Wufei did so. "Now tell me you don't love me."

            Wufei's composure broke and he let out a wretched sob, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Duo's body with a bruising force. "Don't make me answer," he begged, burying his face in Duo's hair, his tears glistening on the chestnut strands turned almost copper in the candlelight.

            "I need to know."

            "No you *don't*. You already have Zechs' heart, why do you need mine too?" Wufei demanded, stopping any answer Duo could have come up with by pressing his lips swiftly to Duo's.

            Duo melted into the kiss, his mind spinning from Wufei's wordless admittance of love and the sheer hot intensity of Wufei's lips. "Oh God," he gasped once his lips were free. "Why? Wufei, I…" Once again, his lips were otherwise occupied as Wufei pulled the smaller youth up onto his lap, his lips already claiming Duo's.

            "Don't answer," Wufei begged. "I don't want to hear anything tonight."

            "You have to hear me," Duo cried, pushing himself away from Wufei. "Stop!"

            Wufei froze, his hands falling away from Duo, his eyes hollow and his face twisted by what Duo could only describe as grief. "Go on," Wufei prompted, his voice listless. "Tell me. Tell me what I already know!"

            "Wufei, I…" Duo's eyes closed as he pressed on. "I don't want to be married to anyone but you." Tears formed and his eyes flew open as he whispered in a unpremeditated rush, "I *love* you!"

            Wufei froze, his eyes wide and shocked. "Say it again," he demanded.

            "Wufei, I love you."

            "Again."

            Duo managed a weak smile, "Wufei…I *love* you. Your father was absolutely right, we were *born* for each other and just too stupid to see it…'Fei, I love you. I don't want you to abdicate the throne in Zechs' favor. I want you to stay right here with me, or maybe I'll go there with you, just as long as we're together and we'll rule your father's kingdom and eventually my father's and then maybe one day…there'll be children to teach how to rule…would you like that Wufei? Maybe a little boy with your eyes or maybe a little girl with my mother's mouth? Wufei, I never thought of it before, but I'm thinking of it now…I want to have children with you, we should look into those surrogate mothers your mom was talking about-!" Duo was cut off abruptly as very gently, Wufei leaned forward and brushed Duo's lips with his own.

            "Has anyone…ever told you that…you talk too much?" Wufei inquired, his eyes bright with affection and love for the silent Duo on his lap.

            "Actually…yes," Duo admitted. He was quiet for a moment as Wufei drew him into his arms but before long, he was fidgeting again. "Wufei, it's your turn."

            "For what?" Wufei murmured absentmindedly, twirling a strand of chestnut hair around his finger.

            "For you to babble out a confession of love."

            Wufei smiled. "Duo, I love you. I agree with everything you mentioned before with a small suggestion."

            "What's that?"

            "We make Trowa an honorary grandfather if we ever have children."

            Duo started, his eyes wide. Slowly, a smile appeared on his lips. "I think Heero would like that."

            "Me too."

            "I'm sorry that he's gone," Duo added.

            "So am I. But…" Wufei smiled faintly as he wrapped his arms around Duo once more, drawing the younger youth in for a kiss. "Then again, I'm not."

            "Why's that?"

            "Because…if he hadn't died, I wouldn't have written that abdication. And you would've never told me."

            "I think I would've. It just would've been awhile longer in coming." Duo grinned at Wufei suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "But he'll never be able to gloat at us."

            "He was gloating the whole time," Wufei assured Duo. "My father always knew when he did a good thing."

            "He did?"

            Wufei nodded. "And…my father did an *excellent* thing in bringing us together."

            "Agreed," Duo whispered softly as Wufei's lips captured his own once more. "A very excellent thing *indeed*!"

::End::

AN: All legal disclaimers apply. We all know authors love reviews so I won't ya 'bout that. *grin* Hope you liked it!


End file.
